Thank God for Cheaters
by aubreyann012479
Summary: A sequel of sorts to my story TROUBLE. Aylen Cooper's first two days with the La Push gang involve burning half of her cheating ex's possessions in his backyard, getting drunk, getting arrested, and meeting Mr. Tall Dark and Angry himself Paul Masters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my newest Twilight fanfiction. It's set in the same 'verse as my previous story TROUBLE. But you don't have to read that for this to make sense, but it is a sequel of sorts. So R&R, and tell me what you think.

Thank God for Cheaters

Chapter 1

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I threw a vase filled with flowers at my now _ex_ boyfriend's head. He dodged them. _Quick, little bastard._

"Come on, Aylen, don't act like that." He begged. I couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh.

"Get out." I replied as I lowered my voice to no more than a growl. He looked scared. He should be. "Three years. Three wasted fucking years. And you cheat on me with some skank you've known for two weeks. I should have listened to my mother." He still hadn't moved, and I was getting angrier by the minute. "OUT!"

"This is my house." He came back, rather bravely, but I could still see the fear in his blue eyes. He was right, and that just made me angrier. I hadn't put my name on the lease of this place yet. I decided to change tactics.

"You're right, Ryan. This is your house. I'll leave." I calmly stated as I grabbed my purse off the coffee table. "I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my things." I grabbed my keys off the hook by the door and left the idiot standing there wondering what had just happened.

As I sat in my car, I started to panic slightly. I had no where to go. The only family I had anywhere near me lived almost four hours from Seattle, my current home. One that I shared with my cheating, no good, ex. It wasn't like I could just show up there with a U-Haul.

Suddenly my anger faded, replacing itself with overwhelming sadness. I moved from my hometown of Louisville, Kentucky to Seattle, Washington to be with him. Everyone told me it was a bad idea. They told me that that boy would break my heart. I didn't listen. I didn't want to. At twenty years old, I thought that I was grown up enough to make my own decisions, and I rebelled. I left the only home I had ever known to be with him.

My mom had made sure that I had my aunt's phone number, just in case I needed her. I told her I'd be fine, but I'd try to visit La Push if I could. As I looked through the contacts on my cell phone, I couldn't help but laugh. Parents are almost always right.

"Hello?" My aunt's charming voice answered.

"Aunt Sue, it's Aylen. Hey, I was wondering if I could come stay with you for awhile." I choked out. I wasn't the type of person that asked for help easily.

"Oh, Aylen." I cringed at the way she said my name. It was like she already knew. "I'll send Leah and Seth up, with a couple friends, to get your things."

"Thanks. Aunt Sue?" I hated doing this to her, but I couldn't let my parents find out what was going on yet. "Could you not tell Mom or Dad about this quite yet? I just need to get a few things figured out."

"Of course, dear. Are you staying with friends tonight?" _Crap._ I hadn't thought ahead as to where I'd stay until reinforcements arrived.

"I'll probably just get a hotel close by; tell Leah and Seth to call me when they get close."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone. I couldn't stop myself from banging my head against the steering wheel of my classic '69 Chevelle. I started it up, and drove to the closest hotel I could find. A Holiday Inn Express would have to do for the night.

The next morning I awoke to an obnoxious ringing that wouldn't go away. I threw the alarm clock across the room, pulling the cord from the wall, but it didn't help at all. The more I regained consciousness I realized the horrific noise was coming from my phone. Realizing that it was probably Seth or Leah, I jumped up. Apparently, I sleep like the dead, because I had 23 missed calls, five from Seth, five from Leah, and thirteen from my 'couldn't catch a hint if it hit him in the face' ex.

I decided to call Leah back first. "What the hell? We've been trying to call you all morning." Leah answered.

"Sorry, I was sleeping. You guys close?" I asked, hoping they were. I knew that Ryan would be at work until about four, giving me plenty of time to gather my things.

"Yeah, we stopped to get Seth and the boys something to eat, but we should be right down the road. What's the address again?" I gave her the address and gathered my things to head to the house. Luckily, Ryan's car was gone, and I would be left alone to pack in peace.

I was going through the kitchen when I heard a loud grumble outside. It sounded like a large truck, and I was thankful. The Chevelle was great, but I couldn't really fit much in it. The knock at the door let me know my back up had finally arrived.

I guess I was expecting the Leah and Seth I knew so many years ago. We would come out to La Push every once in awhile, they'd come visit us in Kentucky, but I hadn't seen them in almost five years. I was pretty sure Seth was only sixteen, but looking at him, he looked to be in his twenties. He was buff, and extremely tall. Leah was tall too. Her slim figure, and height made her look like a model. They had two boys with them as well. Both taller than Seth. They had to be at least 6'6", pure muscle. _Hey, at least I won't have to worry about carrying any heavy boxes._

Leah gave me a sympathetic look. "You look like shit." She joked.

"Thanks, you look great too, bitch." I shot back. We laughed and hugged. Our relationship had always been like that. "And are these three supposed to be my bodyguards?"

"Hey, Aylen." Seth said his voice was deep.

"Jesus, Seth, how old are you again?" He grinned. Body of a man, face of a boy.

"I'm sixteen. I just hit a growth spurt a few months ago."

"Well, looking at your friends, it seems that they are pumping steroids into the water at the res." The other boys smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, this is Quil and Jacob. Guys, this is Aylen." I shook both of their hands. They seemed polite, until I heard Quil mutter, "Seth, why didn't you tell us your cousin was so hot?" It earned him a smack upside the head from Leah. I smiled appreciatively at her.

"So what do you need us to do?" Leah asked.

"Well, I don't want to take any of the furniture, but if you would be so kind as to put it in the backyard, boys, I'd appreciate it." I answered. "And Leah, I guess me and you can start gathering my clothes and stuff." They all looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"And we're putting the furniture in the backyard because?" Jacob asked. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, a bonfire, of course." I turned and walked upstairs to the room Ryan and I had shared for the past six months. I couldn't help but rip the picture frames off the wall, and throw them over the railing. I laughed bitterly when the glass breaking caused the boys, who were moving the couch, to jump.

"Sorry." Leah laughed and joined me upstairs. I grabbed all the luggage I could find and began throwing my clothes into them.

"You know, he's going to be pissed when he comes home to a huge fire in his backyard and no furniture."

"He cheated, Leah. Three years, and he cheated." I sat down on the bed. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it.

"Men suck. Sam's dating Emily now. They're engaged." I couldn't believe what she said. Leah and I kept in contact pretty well, I knew that Sam had been the love of her life, once upon a time.

"What a bitch." Emily wasn't my cousin, but I knew how close her and Leah were.

"Yeah, well, it's complicated."

"It always is, Leah." I sighed and we continued packing up my things. Three hours later I was done. I looked around my now empty house. Everyone was out back where exactly half of the furniture was sitting in the middle of the yard. I smiled. One half, and I chose my half carefully. I took the mattress off our bed, but left the box spring. Took the dresser, but left the bed frame. Took the 52" Plasma TV, but left the entertainment center, half of the DVD's, including all his favorites. Jake, Quil, and Seth convinced me to not burn the TV or DVD's, so they were coming back to La Push with us. The couch was sitting out there, but I left the loveseat. I watched as Jacob poured gasoline over the things that once made up my home, and walked out with a matchbook.

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." I said, a nod to Carrie Underwood, as I lit the matchbook and watched our things go up in smoke.

"You crazy fucking bitch." I heard Ryan yell from our porch. Jacob, Quil, and Seth immediately took a protective stance around me. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "The way I see it, half this stuff is mine. I chose my half. Since I can't take it with me, might as well watch it burn."

"Are you fucking serious? You destroyed my fucking house! I should call the cops." Ryan was walking out towards us, but I could barely see him. I had three extremely large men blocking my view.

"Do it. I dare you." I challenged.

"Fucking psycho bitch." Ryan yelled again. Leah stepped up to him.

"Talk about my cousin like that one more time, and I will rip out your throat and feed it to the dogs." She growled. I was impressed. The boys all snickered.

"Alright, well, we're going to go. Have a nice life, Ryan. Trust, I will." I pushed the guys a little from the back, and we walked around the side of the house to the front.

"Hey, I know you guys have to be cramped in there, anyone want to ride with me?" The grin on Quil's face made me laugh as he offered. Leah gave him a pointed glare, silently telling him to not do anything stupid.

"So, you're Seth and Leah's cousin, huh?" Quil asked.

"Yep. My family has lived in Kentucky since I was five, though."

"Why's that?"

"My dad got offered a job out there. My mom went with him. Uncle Harry was pretty upset with her, but I guess they got over it." Saying his name reminded me that he was gone. He passed before I moved out to Seattle, and I couldn't get off work to come out for the funeral. As much as I wished I had.

"Yeah, I think a lot of people on the res. were kind of upset when she left, from what my dad has said." I just nodded and turned the radio up in my car, letting the sounds of my favorite band flood my ears.

"How can you listen to this old crap?" Quil yelled over the music.

"Zeppelin isn't crap, it's classic." I laughed. "What do you listen to?"

"Don't really. But if I do, mostly metal."

"You like metal, but you don't like Led Zeppelin?" I asked.

"I just like things that were made after I was born." He looked around, noticing my car was years older than both of us combined, my CD collection consisted of music that our parents listened to. "Apparently, you don't." He added.

I just laughed as we drove, heading through the town of Forks, Wa. I couldn't help but notice how homely the town looked. Much like the average small town, people greeting each other on the streets, the one lazy cop sitting on the road, checking for jaywalkers, and cars going to fast for this sleepy town. I slowly drove through the town, but gunned it as soon as we hit the wide open road that lead to La Push.

My aunt said nothing as she walked to the car and wrapped me in a warm embrace. There was nothing to say. I thought about my mother and father. They'd probably hit me with an 'I told you so', but Aunt Sue was too kind for such words. We let go of each other and I noticed that the boys had already removed the things from the truck and were starting in on my car.

"Dinner's ready and waiting." I smiled sheepishly as my stomach growled.

"That's great. I don't think I've eaten anything in two days."

"Well, just to warn you, those boys are animals so you better get in there and get you some food before it's gone." She laughed. I didn't hesitate.

Aunt Sue wasn't joking, after I had gotten my plate, Jacob, Quil, and Seth finished off the rest of the food. It was enough to feed twenty people. I guess it's true what they say about growing boys and all.

"You guys really are animals." I laughed. They all looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"You have no idea, Al." Seth answered. I cringed at my nickname. I hated being called Al. I was not a boy.

"Seth, call me Al one more time, and I'll tell all your little friends about the time you-" I was cut off when he leapt from the table and covered my mouth.

"No need for that." He gave me a shit eating grin.

I sighed when he removed his hand. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Usually, we just hang out with friends down by the beach." My eyes lit up. "There's a bonfire down there tonight, actually."

"Please tell me that alcohol will be involved." Leah just shook her head.

"Some of the older guys will probably bring some beer." She informed me. "But if you drink, don't tell my mom. She's kind of a hard ass." I just winked at her.

"Good, because after the last couple days, I could use a drink."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bonfire was interesting to say the least. It started off great. I met the rest of Seth and Leah's friends, who were all tall, dark, handsome pieces of meat. I've never seen so many well built, good looking men in my entire life, all towering over 6'5". There were also three other girls there besides myself and Leah. One was Emily, who I remembered from a couple times I visited. I couldn't help but notice the way she was with Sam, Leah's ex. The two acted like they were the only ones on the damn beach. It pissed me off that they could act so carefree, while Leah sat off to the side looking completely heartbroken. The other girl looked to be about my age. She was also attached at the hip to one of the guys; I think her name was Kim. I noticed that Jacob also had a girl under his arm, but I didn't catch her name.

It was all fairly strange, but luckily Leah was right, some of the guys did bring adult beverages. I snuck a couple out of the coolers and over to the log Leah was sitting on.

"A couple of drinks for the idiots that fell for losers?" I asked her trying to be funny.

"Where'd you get these?" She asked.

"They were just sitting in some cooler no one was watching." I smirked. She giggled.

A couple more recon missions to the abandoned cooler had me and Leah feeling pretty great. After a little digging, we had discovered some Jack Daniels in the bottom. My daddy always said the cure for a broken heart could be found in the bottom of a whiskey bottle.

"Oh my gosh, Leah, do you remember that time we tied Seth up and used your mom's make up to make him a girl." I laughed.

She snickered. "Oh I remember, alright. I think we still have pictures." The memory of an eight year old Seth tied up to a kitchen chair, wearing more make up than a stripper made me laugh even harder. I leaned back on the log, not recognizing how uncoordinated I was and fell off. Leah's arm was unfortunately linked in mine, and she joined me on the sandy ground. We both started laughing uncontrollably, until we heard a deep angry voice yell.

"Who the fuck drank all my shit?" I stared at Leah, wide eyed. From our position behind the log, we couldn't see who was yelling, but he sounded very pissed off. I tried to hold in my snicker, but had no luck. I decided to stand up, half empty bottle in my hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your cooler unattended." I laughed, but quickly stopped as the large man swiftly stomped over to where I was standing. I looked to my side searching for my cousin, but apparently Leah had found it best to remain on the ground. The rest of the group was staring at the scene with wide eyes.

The man stood in front of me, nostrils flaring. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I pursed my lips in an effort to not laugh at the sight. He looked like a bull on a rampage. His eyes locked with mine, and in that moment, I thought he might hit me, but then something strange happened. His eyes softened, and filled with nothing but admiration and love? I was hit with the overwhelming urge to jump him right there on the beach, damn who's watching. I stepped closer to him, but he backed away. I could hear gasps coming from the crowd that surrounded us. He grabbed the bottle from my hand roughly, and turned around to walk away. I went to grab for him, but he was just out of my reach, and I ended up falling face first into the sand with a loud, 'umph'.

Apparently, I had more to drink than what I thought, and I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and dry mouth. There was sand in my hair, all over my clothes, and in crevices that I won't mention. I didn't recognize the room I was in, and the last memory I had of the previous night was of the angry man.

"You made quite the first impression last night." I looked over to the doorway of the room to see Leah, who looked about as bad as I felt. I must have made it back to Aunt Sue's sometime last night.

"I feel like shit." I grumbled.

"You don't look too hot either." She laughed softly.

"Speak for yourself, bitch." I shot back. She walked over and climbed into the bed with me.

"I don't want to drink that much again. I can't believe you stole that whole bottle of Jack."

"Well, tall, dark, and angry didn't seem to mind too much." I laughed. It didn't sit well with my stomach. I shot up and ran towards the bathroom, emptying my already empty stomach.

When I was done, and brushed my teeth, I walked back out to my bed to find an already asleep Leah. I just crawled back to my spot and fell back asleep too.

When I woke for the second time that day, it was to snickers and whispers. "Dude, that is so hot." I heard what sounded like Quil's voice say.

"That's my sister and my cousin." I heard Seth's disgruntled reply.

I could feel Leah stirring beside me, obviously hearing the boys' conversations.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you get the hell out." She growled. I snickered beside her. She always was good with the death threats. The boys hurriedly cleared the room.

I opened my eyes, relieved that my headache was pretty much gone, and I didn't have the overwhelming urge to hug a toilet. I sat up, still covered in sand. Leah crawled out of bed, and I followed. We made our way to the two different bathrooms in the house. I decided one long hot shower was in order. Afterwards, I was as good as new. I got dressed and walked downstairs where I found Seth, Quil, a boy who I met last night named Embry, Jacob, the girl he was with the night before, Leah, and tall, dark and angry himself all sitting in the living room.

I smiled sheepishly at them. "Hey, guys." I felt a blush heat my cheeks. Quil, Jake, Embry, and Seth all snorted. Tall, dark, and angry just glared at me.

"How ya feeling?" Jacob asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Just fine, thanks." I snapped.

"Easy there, killer." Seth added.

"Oh, bite me."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of Leah this morning." Quil added, causing the whole room to burst into laughter. Even tall, dark, and angry chuckled a bit. I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen, grateful to find a full pot of freshly made coffee. As I took my first sip, I looked over my cup to find one large piece of Quileute man meat staring at me with the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen. I felt that urge to jump him once again, and surprisingly, it was stronger sober than when I was drinking. I was even more surprised to see the same hunger in his eyes.

"Hi." I practically purred as I set my coffee cup down. He licked his lips.

"Hey." His voice was low, almost like a growl. I felt my body heat rise as I bit my lower lip.

"So tall, dark, and angry, you got a name?" He smirked.

"Yep." My mouth turned up into a frustrated smile.

"And?" I put my hand on my hip.

"And maybe if you apologize for stealing my liquor I'll tell you." He bent down low and whispered in my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"I'm sorry." I said, without an ounce of remorse. He was still bent down, his head level with mine. I was quite aware just how close our mouths were. He leaned closer and closer. His lips were mere centimeters from mine.

"Paul." I didn't even know what happened. Suddenly he was standing straight up, and I was damn near collapsing into his chiseled chest. I looked up at him. He was wearing a smug smile. I frowned. "So do you have a name?" He asked. My mind was so stupefied by the events that had just transpired I didn't even register his question for about a minute. He just sat there, staring at me smugly.

"Aylen." It was a struggle for me to get the two syllables out. He smiled, showing all his teeth and walked out of the kitchen to join the others. I decided right then and there that that smile was my absolute favorite.

I leaned against the kitchen counter stunned. I had never had man make me go stupid like that. The stunned expression must have shown on my face, because when I walked back into the living room, Leah gave me a knowing look. I noticed the only seat available was on the couch in between Paul and Embry. I sighed, but before I could sit down, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see a police officer standing on the front porch.

"Are you Aylen Cooper?" The man with mustache asked. I couldn't help but laugh at the cliché-ness of it all.

"Yep." I answered without hesitation. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Miss Cooper, I'm Chief Swan, and I'm afraid you are under arrest for destruction of property."

* * *

AN: You know you secretly love cliffhangers. R&R if you want to find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks so much for all of the support. You guys are awesome. PS. This chapter is really really long. Sorry about that, I just didn't know when to stop. Enjoy, and as always R&R!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Miss Cooper, I'm Chief Swan, and I'm afraid you are under arrest for destruction of property." My jaw dropped. _That little fucker called the cops._ "You have the right to remain silent…" I didn't listen any further as the officer placed my hands behind my back, and slapped on the cuffs. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Charlie?" I heard Seth ask as he and the other's came out on the porch.

"Seth, Leah, I'm sorry, but I have to take her in."

"Why?!" Paul almost yelled.

"We got a call saying she was wanted in connection with a house that was vandalized in Seattle." Charlie, the officer, answered.

"That's bull shit." He yelled. I could see he was starting to shake as Jake and Embry pulled him back inside.

"When will she be released?" Leah asked.

"I have to take her in, she'll be processed, then pending any other warrants, we'll let her out on bail." After hearing that, my crying turned into sobs that racked my chest. I had never been the type of girl that would get arrested.

I cried the entire way to the police station. My hair was still wet from the shower, my eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and the cops decided that that was the most opportune time to take my picture. After a strip search and fingerprinting, I was left to rot in a small cell with two other women. One looked to be sleeping off a month long drinking binge, the other looked like she probably just killed her husband. I was scared for my life.

All I could think about was how this would affect the rest of my life. People didn't hire people with records. _Oh my god, I'm going to have a record_. I stared down at my black ink stained fingers. I couldn't believe that Ryan would go this far. He cheated on _me_, that bastard. I think a little revenge was necessary. Carrie Underwood did it. My parents would be so disappointed in me. And Aunt Sue, I'm sure she didn't want a felon living in her house. Not around her children. And I really really liked Paul. We spent maybe ten minutes together the whole time I had been here, but I found myself overwhelmingly attracted to him.

Three painstaking hours of crying and sobbing later, I heard footsteps out in the hallway. "Aylen Cooper?" An officer asked. I stood up and nodded, my throat too hoarse to speak.

"You're free to go." He smiled sweetly. I gave him a questioning glance. "The charges have been dropped."

I walked down the hallway, a little bit dazed, to see my aunt, Leah, and Seth standing there. Aunt Sue wrapped me in the same warm embrace she had just the day before. She rubbed my back and whispered that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't help myself, I started to cry again. Leah placed a hand on my shoulder, and Seth placed a hand on my lower back in a comforting way. Slowly I began to calm down. After the past several hours, I was ready to go home.

The house was empty for the first time in the two days I had been living in La Push. No abnormally large guys hanging around, just me, Seth, Leah, and Aunt Sue.

"I just don't get it." I finally spoke, my voice cracking.

"What?" Leah asked me.

"Why did he drop the charges? It's not like I called him." I answered. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Paul, Jake, Quil, and Embry might have something to do with that." I raised an eyebrow, and she continued. "They might have paid your ex a little visit. Four gigantic, pissed off men show up on your doorstep, you tend do what they say." Ryan wasn't small by any means, but picturing him being dwarfed by my new friends made me smile.

"Remind me to thank them when they get back." I laughed.

"It was Paul's idea." I cocked my head to the side. "He said that either he was going by himself, and the guy would end up dead, or they could go with him. The last thing we needed was another friend in jail, so they chose the latter." I gasped. I couldn't believe a guy I had talked to for only ten minutes would drive four hours just to intimidate some guy for me. Then I laughed. As much as I liked Paul, after stealing his liquor and getting arrested for destroying my ex-boyfriend's house, I'm pretty sure he probably thought I was ten kinds of crazy. There was no way he'd ever get involved with someone like me.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking that all your friends probably think I'm some crazy drunk girl."

"Yeah, you're right." He answered comically. "It's okay, though. At least they don't think you're a bitch like Leah."

Leah growled and gave Seth a smack upside the head. I laughed. "Watch it, little brother. I don't care how tall you are, I can still kick your ass."

We all decided to sit down and watch a movie. It had been a long couple days and I needed some down time. Once the movie was over, I decided that I would cook dinner for everyone as a 'thanks'. Aunt Sue just laughed when I told her and wished me luck. I made three large trays of lasagna, three loaves of garlic bread, and a huge tossed salad with vinaigrette dressing, onions, black olives, and parmesan cheese. It was a feast. I had Leah call the boys, who were luckily just getting back into town and seemed to be very excited about the prospect of food.

I was pulling the lasagna out of the oven when I heard Jake's burly laugh bust through the door. "You should have seen his face, Leah. He looked like he was going to piss his pants when he opened the door." I set the food on the table and walked out to hear the rest of Jake's story.

"So Paul grabbed the guy by his throat, and told him to drop the charges or he'd snap his neck. The guy started crying. Seriously crying. He said he would, and we followed him to the police station just to make sure, followed him back home and told him that if he so much as thought about Aylen, we'd be back." He smiled satisfied with the work they'd done. I couldn't help but laugh, picturing my no good ex crying. It got everyone's attention.

"Food's on the table." Suddenly, I had five giants rushing past me to get to the dining room, followed closely by Leah. Again, I was left with a seat in between Paul and Embry. I gladly took it, and began to help myself to a salad. I was disappointed that no one else did, and I frowned a little. Paul noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nobody ate my salad." I whined. He looked at the large bowl in the middle of the table, then back at me and grudgingly scooped some on to his plate, motioning for the others to as well. I could tell no one was happy about it, but it made me happy that they would eat it for me. I gave Paul a thousand watt smile.

"I never want to see you without that smile again." He whispered into my ear causing me to giggle. The rest of the dinner was nice. It had been over six months since I had sat down to a nice family dinner like this. I couldn't help but feel so attached to all of my new friends. It was nice, but it made me miss home a little. I resolved to call my mother in the morning. I wouldn't tell her everything, but I would let her know I was living with Aunt Sue for awhile.

"That was delicious." Embry said, after a loud burp. Aunt Sue gave him a motherly glare that caused him to sit up straight. "Excuse me." He added, sheepishly. We all laughed. That was one thing I noticed. Around here, I laughed all the time. I couldn't help it. Even after the whole, going to jail thing, these boys could put me in a fabulous mood.

I started to clean up, but Aunt Sue stopped me. "Let the boys handle it." She winked. "Alright boys, Aylen made you a great dinner, now get in the kitchen and start cleaning." Leah was right, she was a hard ass. The boys all grumbled, but started clearing the table. I got up to walk into the living room with Leah and Aunt Sue, but was stopped by a warm hand on my wrist.

I turned around to see Paul. "Hey, I know you've had a busy day, but after we're done here, do you maybe want to go get some ice cream or something?" He asked nervously. I grinned at his coy behavior. He didn't seem the type to be shy.

"That would be great." I answered, and he smiled my favorite smile.

I walked back into the living room, grinning from ear to ear. "You just got out of jail, what's got you smiling like that?" Leah asked.

"I'm going out for ice cream in a bit. I really like ice cream." I answered.

"Really? And would that have something to do with the young man accompanying you?" Aunt Sue asked.

"Maybe." I couldn't stop smiling. I sat down on the couch, and within a half an hour, all five boys came to join us.

"You ready?" Paul asked. I nodded my head, and he grabbed my hand and led me outside to his truck. I could hear a lot of cat calls, and one groan, my guess coming from Seth.

I stopped when we got to his truck. He opened the door, but I refused to get in. "Something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"It's your truck." I answered with a smile.

"What's wrong with my truck?" He mocked offense.

"I just can't be seen in a Ford. I'm sorry." I giggled.

"Oh really? And what would you prefer?"

"A Chevy. I could live with a GMC, but I just can't be seen in a Ford. We could take my car?" I answered. I could see him growing more and more frustrated. In one swift move he threw me over his shoulder and into the passenger seat of his truck, slamming the door. He climbed into the driver's seat with a smug grin on his face. I pouted.

"You don't have to be so violent." His smile fell, and he looked at me with concern.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked.

"No, silly." I playfully slapped his arm. He breathed a sigh of relief, and reached over to grab my hand with his. I took the extra step, entangling my fingers in his. I couldn't help but notice how large his hands were compared to mine. "You know what they say about guys with big hands, don't you?" He gave me a smoldering look that damn near stopped my heart and rendered me speechless. _ Damn, stupefied again._

His voice was low and husky, "What's that?"

"They have big gloves." I answered quietly, thankful my voice had found its way back. He let out a big laugh that made me feel less stupid. I leaned up against his shoulder and felt the heat radiating off his body. "You're really hot." I said, not realizing my words before they left my mouth.

He smirked, "Why thank you."

"No, I mean, you're hot. Are you running a fever or something?" I asked, a little shaken up by his response.

"I always run a little hot." He answered quickly.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" I asked. "We could go home if you are."

"No. I'm fine." He snapped. I was taken aback by his mood swing. I let go of his hand and moved back to my seat by the door. He must have realized his mistake as he looked at me with remorseful eyes.

"I'm sorry." It was the most sincere thing I had heard from a man in years. He looked like he was almost in pain. I didn't say anything back. "Everyone tells me I need anger management." He said, sadly.

"You're talking to the girl who burned half the furniture in her ex-boyfriend's house in the backyard. I get it." I gave him a small smile that he returned. I reached over and grabbed his hand with mine. He squeezed it softly.

"So, Paul, what do you do for fun around here besides rescue pretty girls from jail?" His smirk was back.

"Well, usually I just hang out at the beach, drink a little, but last night some girl stole all my booze." I gave him a shit eating grin.

"What a bitch."

"Maybe. But I did something stupid." He replied.

"What's that?" I noticed we had pulled into the ice cream shop parking lot. He turned in his seat to look at me.

"I fell for her." I suddenly found his leather seats very interesting. I couldn't for the life of me bring my eyes up to meet his. I just shook my head.

"You don't mean that." I whispered. He lifted my chin and my eyes locked on his.

"More than anything I've ever said." His eyes gave him away. He was being 100% percent honest. I felt my heart pull. It was only two days ago I had broken up with the guy I'd been dating since high school. I just met Paul yesterday. How could he honestly say that he was falling for me? He didn't even know me. "You don't have to say anything back. It's okay." He smiled my favorite smile and I melted. "How about that ice cream?" I nodded.

We walked up to the window of the small ice cream shop. "What's your favorite?" He asked.

"I'm a big fan of mint chocolate chip or cookies and cream." I told him.

"I need two waffle cones, one scoop of mint chocolate chip, one scoop of cookies and cream." He winked at me. "Those are my favorite too." We got our ice cream cones, and walked to the park across the street. I sat on one of the swings, and he sat on the one beside me. I kept glancing over to him, he looked like a child trapped in a man's body, swinging and eating his ice cream.

"You really did a number on that guy's house." He said.

I laughed. "I don't like liars. And I especially don't like cheaters."

"I could tell." We sat there for another minute. "Look, we're all going over to our friend Sam's house tomorrow. It's kind of a Sunday tradition. We all get together for dinner. You should come."

"I don't know, with the way you guys eat, there might not be enough food for lil' ol' me." I joked.

"I'll make sure you get some. Pick you up at six?" He gave me the most adorable puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no.

"Okay."

"Just lay off the booze before hand." He grinned. I slapped his shoulder, but noticed that all it did was hurt my hand.

"Jesus, you're like a rock." I looked at him wide eyed.

"You can call me Paul." I just shook my head and finished off the rest of my ice cream.

The rest of the night we talked about our likes and dislikes. I found out that he liked classic things like me. When I told him about my Chevelle that I restored almost completely by myself his eyes about bulged out of his head. He told me his favorite band was ACDC, which I loved. When I told him of my love for Zeppelin, he surprised me by pulling out Zeppelin I. Which I thought was their best CD by far. We talked about our favorite movies, both of us preferring action movies over anything else, though I got him to admit that he'd seen The Notebook. We sat out in the driveway in his truck for what seemed like hours, talking about anything and everything. I was shocked when I noticed the birds chirping and the sun starting to make its way over the horizon. I yawned unwillingly. I was tired, but I didn't want to go to bed.

"You're probably exhausted." He said, looking concerned again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you out so late especially given all you've been through today."

"No, it's fine. Sleep can wait, I'd rather talk to you." I smiled up at him.

"We have all day tomorrow…" he paused, "today, to talk. Go in, go to bed. Hell, Sue probably thinks I kidnapped you or something." I laughed, but started getting out of the truck. He was by my side in a matter of seconds and walked me up to the front porch.

"Goodnight." I said softly. I looked deep into his eyes, and he into mine. He leaned down, cautiously, his gaze never faltering. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips brush mine in a simple, yet wonderful kiss. I blushed as I unlocked the door. I turned before I went in to see him still standing there. "I think I'm falling for you too." I said, and disappeared behind the door.

As I walked up the stairs, I could have sworn I heard the howling of a wolf, but I let it go. I didn't even bother putting on pj's. I just fell into bed, falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had been in La Push for exactly two weeks, but it felt like I had been here forever. I found myself fitting in quite nicely. Jacob's girlfriend, Makiya, got me a job at the local bait shop with her and Quil. It was a smelly job, but it would do until the summer was over, and I started school, probably at the local community college. Aunt Sue told me that I could stay in La Push as long as I wanted, as long as I had a job or was in school. God bless her.

I loved all of my new friends. It didn't take me long to pick up on all of their different personalities. Jacob was nothing but a goofy kid. He was rarely serious, and always cracking jokes. His girlfriend, Makiya, and I became fast friends. She, like me, had come here under unfortunate circumstances, but decided to stay anyway. And she was from the South too. Quil was a horn dog and usually cracked some sexual remark anytime there was a chance. Embry was fairly quiet, but he had a very contagious laugh. Jared and Kim were completely, 100% in love. It almost hurt to look at them. Sam and Emily were the same. After seeing them together and a long talk with Leah, I had decided that I would let go of some of the resentment I held towards them. Besides, Emily was just to kind to hate.

The best person I had met though was Paul. He was amazing. After only knowing him two weeks, I found my self hopelessly head over heels for him. He was constantly around, always at the house, stopping by my work. Normally, I would have thought the behavior was creepy, but instead I just found it endearing.

I was at work when I heard the bell sound, letting me know someone just walked in. I didn't even have to look up from the shelf I was restocking to know it was Paul. "Hey." His sexy voice said.

I turned around and smiled my thousand watt smile, jumping off the ladder I was standing on to give him a hug and a peck on the mouth. "Hi." I offered cheerfully as he sat me back on the ground.

"What time do you get off?" I looked over at Makiya, hoping she would let me go now. There was only twenty minutes left in my shift, and I had restocked most of the shelves.

"Go ahead." She sighed. I mouthed a 'thank you' and grabbed Paul's hand as he led me out to his truck.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, still smiling. I couldn't help it around him.

"Later, there's another bonfire on the beach. All of the elders will be there, along with most of La Push." He gave me a knowing look. "And no alcohol." I playfully pouted.

"Is that all you think I am? Some crazy drunk?" He laughed.

"Pretty much." I hit him on the arm.

"Not funny." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but grab his hand and lean into his shoulder.

We decided to head over to Sam and Emily's before the bonfire, just to hang out. Instead of seeing a bunch of boys fooling around like usual, we walked in to everyone sitting somberly on the couch. Noticeably absent were Makiya, Kim and Emily. Paul squeezed my hand as Sam gave him a nod. The two stepped outside. I jumped as I heard Paul yell.

"Fuck you, Sam."

"You need to calm down, Paul." I heard Sam's soothing voice.

"Calm down? This is fucked up and you know it." I could hear his voice shaking.

"This is for her own good and you know it."

"I won't lie to her." He growled. Suddenly I heard a loud ripping sound. The small chatter in the room stopped. I went to run outside, but was stopped by large warm hand. I turned around to find Jacob looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't. It's not safe when he's upset like this."

"I need to make sure he's okay." I begged.

"He's fine." Jake stated.

"He doesn't sound fine, Jacob." I snapped. Leah walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay." She said calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I huffed as I sat on the couch. A few minutes later I watched Sam walk through the front door, but no Paul. Before I could ask where he was, Sam spoke.

"The bonfire tonight has been cancelled." He stated. "Seth, Leah, please make sure that Aylen gets home safely, then come right back here." It sounded like an order.

"Where's –" I was cut off by Leah shaking her head, telling me now was not a good time to talk. My shoulders slumped as I was led out of the room by my cousins, gaining sympathetic looks from all the boys.

No one talked the entire ride home. Honestly, I didn't know where to start. I wondered where Paul was, but I had a feeling that they wouldn't tell me if I asked. They dropped me off, told me to stay inside, and went back over to Sam's. Aunt Sue wasn't home, apparently she had a date with Charlie, the police officer that had arrested me. I didn't know it at the time, but it seems they had been dating for the past couple months.

I didn't know what to do with myself. For the past two weeks, people were constantly around. The only time I was alone was when I was sleeping or in the shower. I decided to sit down and watch a movie. I smiled when I turned on the 52" Plasma in the living room. It looked out of place in the otherwise quaint room. I wondered what Ryan was doing, since he didn't have a couch, a tv, or a bed. The opening credits of Dazed and Confused started playing. It was my feel good movie. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was in my bed. It was still night time, so I decided to see if Leah and Seth were in their rooms. I was surprised to find them both empty. It was almost three in the morning and I wondered where they could possibly be, and how I ended up in my bed, when I fell asleep on the couch.

After a trip to the bathroom to change into my pj's, I entered my room to see a tall, dark figure standing by my window. I screamed at the top of my lungs before the intruder placed a hand over my mouth.

"Shh…you'll wake Sue." He whispered. I breathed a sigh of relief at his voice.

"You scared me to death." I whispered harshly.

I could see the remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I needed to see you."

"What's going on, Paul? We walk into Sam's house and everyone looked like someone died, then you disappear?"

He just shook his head. "Do you trust me?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know." I answered slowly. I gazed into his eyes questioningly.

"I need to know. Do. You. Trust. Me?" He asked, just a bit more forceful. His hands were trembling as they held mine.

"Paul." I whispered. "I really want to." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay. Look, you may not hear from me for a few days. I have some family business to take care of." He sounded upset.

"You're leaving?" I whined.

"I won't be far. I won't have a phone or anything, but if you need anything at all, tell one of the guys, they know how to get a hold of me, okay?" I nodded sadly. "Hey, where's that smile I told you I never wanted to see you without?" I gave him a small smile and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He walked over to the window in my room, and I smirked.

"So that's how you got in here?" I asked.

He grinned. "I'll see you soon." And then, he disappeared out my window.

* * *

AN: Come on people, my last chapter didn't get as many reviews as I thought it would, so as an incentive, every reviewer gets their own werewolf. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I may not be updating for a couple days...I am super sick right now, but I have this chapter completed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

I hadn't seen or heard from Paul in almost a week. What made it worse is that all of the guys, even Seth and Leah, seemed to be busy. I walked into work, hoping that maybe Makiya had some insight as to what was going on.

"Hey, Kiya!" I greeted her. I couldn't help but notice how run down she looked, like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. A mumbled 'what's up' was what I got in return.

"You alright?" I asked her. She nodded in response. "Kiya, what's going on?"

"It's nothing." She sighed.

"Hey, do you know what's going on with everyone? They've all seemed to disappear." I asked, figuring that if she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her, I wasn't going to ask again.

"Some tribal business has them all tied up." She answered, but it seemed like she was hiding something.

"That's all?" I prodded.

"Yep." She popped the 'p'.

"Oh." I frowned. _Well, that conversation got me nowhere._ I really missed Paul. I missed everyone. It had only been six days, but I was used to seeing them everyday for two weeks. I hadn't even had a full conversation with Leah since the day Paul took off. Her and Seth were gone all night, and generally slept during the day.

Work drug on. Makiya didn't say much, and I wasn't about to bother her. I hoped I would be able to catch Seth or Leah after work, and ask them about Paul. I had decided not to before, because I didn't want to seem like a nagging wife. I wasn't even his girlfriend yet. Unfortunately for me, they were both nowhere to be found. I was yet again forced to hang out at the house alone. Since I had been living in Seattle, I had gotten used to it. I hadn't really met anyone I would consider a friend.

I had some extra money from working, so I decided to go to a mall in a near by town called Port Angeles.

Having an amazing car, like I do, I tend to drive like a bat out of hell. I was taking the winding mountain roads at break neck speed, rocking out to ACDC, and singing along loudly. I pulled up to the mall, earning several glares from people for my obnoxiously loud rock music, and a few appreciative stares from some of the guys. I just grinned, pretty, exotic looking girl, fast car, every guy's fantasy.

I did some major damage to my credit card at the mall, and walked outside with several bags. It was dark, and I was trying to find my keys. I couldn't help but notice the group of guys standing about twenty feet from my car on the sidewalk.

"That's a pretty nice car for a chick." One slurred. I just rolled my eyes.

"Aww, don't leave." Another one said, as I placed my bags in my trunk. I noticed that his voice was a lot closer than what I thought. I turned around and realized the guy was practically on top of me. I made a mental note that he wasn't near as tall as Paul or any of my La Push friends.

"You really need to back the fuck up." I stated, not even a hint of fear in my voice, more annoyance.

"No need to get all testy, baby." The boy said as he rubbed my arm. I grabbed his wrist roughly, and threw it down, causing him to momentarily lose his balance.

The other guy noticed this, "Looks like we got a fighter here, Bobby." He sneered. I adjusted my keys in my hands so the sharpest points of them were between my knuckles, ready to be used as a weapon. I was still trapped between my car and the two boys.

"Listen, guys," I started, as I tried to push past them to get to my driver's side door, "This has been fun and all, but I really should be getting home. My brothers are waiting for me." I lied, kind of. The La Push boys had become like brothers to me. The men didn't move, and I couldn't get through them. I took a deep breath. "Okay, seriously, you guys need to get a life besides standing out here and creeping on girls. I bet your mothers are real proud of you." They looked a little thrown off by my no fear attitude, but quickly regained composure enough for one of them to back hand me. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring their mothers into it._ I thought as I rubbed my cheek. "Well, you have a nice sense of humor." I added.

"Shut your mouth, whore." The boy, who I assumed was Bobby growled. He inched even closer to me as I began to pull back my fist and prepared to shove the tips of my keys into his eyes.

"I really wouldn't call her that if I were you." I heard a familiar voice yell. I breathed a sigh of relief, hearing the humor and threat in Quil's voice. I turned slightly to see Quil glaring daggers at the boys, and Paul, who was standing beside him, shaking in fury looking far scarier than Quil. The boys slowly backed away. "See my friend here, that's his girl you're messing with." Quil continued. "And he really doesn't like it when people mess with his girl." Paul and Quil were now standing toe to toe with the two boys who looked absolutely terrified.

"Boo." Quil said quietly, and the two attackers took off running, leaving him laughing. I noticed Paul was shaking violently. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. He placed one shaky hand over mine and stared into my eyes. His eyes were filled with guilt and anger.

"So what you guys stalking me or something?" I asked. Neither one said a word. "Not that I'm not grateful." I added.

"And that's my cue…" Quil said and started to walk off. I gave Paul a questioningly look as I dropped my hand. He took a deep breath and walked around to my passenger's side door, opening it, apparently for me.

"You're not driving my car, if that's what you're thinking."

"Get in." He growled. I stomped my foot stubbornly and gave him a defiant glare. He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Please don't be difficult."

"What are you doing here, Paul?"

"Aylen." He was starting to shake again, badly. It looked like he could explode at any minute. "Just get in the damn car." He yelled. I responded like a young child that had just been scolded as I slumped into the passenger's seat pouting. He stood behind the car for a good five minutes before joining me. I grudgingly handed him my keys.

"No one has ever driven my car except for me since I restored it." I said, trying to break the awkward silence. He didn't reply, just kept his white knuckle grip on the steering wheel and eyes on the road. "Not even my ex-boyfriend." Still nothing besides more shaking. "I mean, sure we fucked in the backseat a few times." I added, hoping to get a rise out of him.

Obviously it worked. He pulled over suddenly to the side of the road, damn near sending me through the windshield. He was out of the car quicker than humanly possible. I heard the same ripping sound that I had heard at Sam's, and got out of the car. Standing on the shoulder of the road was a huge, like horse size, silver wolf. My eyes blew wide with fear and amazement. I had never seen such a beautiful, majestic animal. It was growling low.

"Hi, Mr. Wolfy." I said nervously. "You didn't happen to see my boyfriend around here, did you?" The wolf looked at me; his eyes had a familiar feel. "You didn't eat him, did you?" My bottom lip jutted out. It was trembling. The wolf stepped closer to me, bending down so that its head was resting on his front paws. I noticed that his tail was wagging. "Are you a friendly wolf?" I was amazed when it nodded. At least I thought it nodded. I walked up closer with my hand out. I was finally close enough to touch it. I couldn't take my eyes off of its familiar orbs as I stroked its large head. "Paul?"

* * *

PS: Don't hate me for the cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I felt really bad for just leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. And I wanted to get this up asap. Sorry if there's typos, please ignore always, R&R. Your reviews inspire me to update. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Paul?" I asked. Not many Americans know their exact heritage, but I did. My dad is a full blooded Makah, and my mother is full blooded Quileute. The stories of the Quileute tribe state that our tribe descended from wolves. Early Quileute men could shift between one form and the other. Especially if there was a risk from their mortal enemies, the cold ones, or vampires. Our tribe's history fascinated me as a child, and I made my mother tell me the stories countless times

I had always assumed that the stories were just that, stories. Apparently I had been wrong, because sitting out on the shoulder with a horse sized wolf with the eyes of the guy I had fallen head over heels for changed that idea.

"They are all true, aren't they? The legends." I asked. Paul nodded his big wolfy head. "And the vampires, they're real too." His eyes got dark, but he nodded again. "You know, this conversation might go a whole lot better if I could actually talk to you." And with that, Paul took off into the woods, coming back wearing nothing but a smile. I tried to avert my eyes, but couldn't. Paul was a very blessed man.

"I'm up here." He stated. I smiled sheepishly, feeling my face flush. Yes, I just got caught staring at my pseudo-boyfriend's package.

"I just can't believe it. I mean…" I paused. "No wonder you guys eat so much." He laughed. "And everyone else?"

"Everyone except Emily, Kim, and Makiya are werewolves."

"Even Leah?"

"Yep."

"So you guys are like a pack?" He nodded. "So is that where everyone's been? Are there vampires near La Push?"

"I didn't want to tell you yet. I couldn't tell you. We've been having some problems. We don't know what they are here for. We have some vampire 'allies', but it's not them and they don't know who it is either. We actually caught one last night, but had to kill it before we could ask it any questions."

"So how many are there?"

"So far we've caught four scents, including the guy from last night. So, apparently we have three left."

"And your 'allies'?"

"The Cullens'." I just nodded. Makiya had told me about the Cullens', a family that lived on the outskirts of Forks. Her and Jacob were actually good friends with Bella and Edward Cullen. "There's more."

"Of course there is." I sighed. I was surprised that I actually handled the whole werewolf thing well. I wasn't even freaking out.

"See there's this werewolf thing. It's called imprinting." He paused, and I motioned for him to continue. "It's kind of like love at first sight. We see the person, and it's like our world shifts. They become the center of our universe. We are whatever they want us to be. And we have this sort of gravitational pull to them, a need to be around them all of the time, to protect them. They are our soulmates."

"Okay." He looked like he did the night he asked me out for ice cream, nervous and shy. "Wait, did you imprint on someone?" He nodded slowly. "Who?" I was pretty sure I already knew the answer to that.

"You." He said. I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips. It turned to a frown as doubt filled my mind. He looked crushed at my expression.

"What if you change your mind?" I asked. "What if you decide you don't want me?"

"I can't." He stated simply. "I will always want you, until the day I die."

"You don't know that."

"I do. You know the way Jared looks at Kim, the way Jacob looks at Makiya, or even the way Sam looks at Emily?" I nodded. "That's the way I look at you. You are my world, forever." I was taken back by his statement. And just like our first 'date', his eyes gave him away. 100% honesty.

I laughed. "I think I can live with that." I looked down at the road and blushed when I noticed his state of undress. "Paul, you do realize you're naked." I said seductively. He nodded, his eyes filled with lust and love.

"I phased out of my clothes. I don't have any extras."

I smirked. "Well, that's just too bad." I got up onto my knees and swung one leg over his lap, leaning in to kiss him as I straddled his naked form. He returned it hungrily. "What do you say we christen the Chevelle?"

He growled. I could feel his hands shaking as he gripped my hips. "I'm not having sex in that car after you and that douchebag…" I kissed him again.

"I never had sex with him in that car. I just said that to get you to talk to me." I grinned mischievously. He rolled his eyes and picked me up with him. In one swift move, I was laying in the back seat of my car, him on top of me, nibbling my neck and collar bone. Soon, I was in a similar state of dress as he was.

The entire way back to La Push, I couldn't stop smiling. And that wasn't just because Paul was wearing nothing but a blanket I found in my trunk. I had just had the best sex of my life. Paul was a very VERY blessed man. I noticed my favorite smile never left his face either.

"Paul, how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Quil and I followed you. With the leeches out there, and the fact that you live in La Push, with two werewolves, you're a prime target. They can smell us on you."

"Well, I didn't run into any vampires, but those guys sure weren't friendly." His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I want to kill those guys." He growled.

"No need for that. I think you and Quil scared them stupid." I laughed.

"One of them hit you. I should tear them limb from limb." He was shaking. I had put two and two together, and figured out that when he was shaking, that meant he was close to phasing. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands off the wheel linking my fingers with his.

"I'm fine. Calm down." I kissed his hand and gave him a small smile. It seemed to work and the shaking stopped.

When we reached the outskirts of La Push, he pulled over.

"Look, I don't exactly want to show up to your house, with Sue there, wearing nothing but a blanket, so I'm going to phase, run by my house, and meet you at your house. Quil's right on your tail, so you'll be safe. We need to go talk to Sam. Since I obviously can't keep you out of the loop anymore."

"Why Sam?"

"He's the alpha, kind of like our leader."

"Oh." He gave me a quick kiss, and we both go out of the car. He threw the blanket he was wearing over my head, and by the time I got it off, Paul-wolf was standing in front of me. I frowned. "You could have at least waited to phase." I pouted. He gave me a knowing look and I grinned.

He was actually waiting at my house, fully dressed by the time I got there. Again, Seth and Leah were gone, but Aunt Sue was sitting in the living room, reading a book.

"Hi, Aunt Sue." I said, she looked up at me and gasped.

"Paul Anthony Masters, what the hell did you do to my niece?" My eyes widened. _There's no way she could know we had sex._ "Honey, get over here, we need to get some ice on that." I still had no idea what she was talking about. I glanced in the hallway mirror as we made our way to the kitchen. The right side of my face was a little swollen and puffy.

"Oh, Aunt Sue. Paul didn't do this. I ran into some trouble in Port Angeles. Paul and Quil saved me." I smiled at him.

"Oh my dear. Well, next time you go off like that, take one of the boys with you, ok?" I nodded as she gave me an ice pack.

"I don't think Paul's ever going to let me out of his sight again." Paul grabbed my free hand in assurance.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok, so I was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last two chapters. So come on guys, tell me what you think!! Really, good or bad. I'm beginning to think you don't love me anymore. As incentive, the tenth reviewer for this chapter gets a character named after them! So review, leave your name or a name you want for a character and a couple personality traits for the character. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

When we got to Sam's everyone, except for Jake and Embry, was there. Paul told me that they were out on patrol with a couple of the Cullens'. It was nice to see all of the people who had become like family to me the past couple weeks again.

Leah walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I always knew you were a bitch, Leah." I laughed at my own pun.

"Whatever, slut." She winked. "We know all about you christening the Chevelle." I gaped. _How in the hell does she know about that?_ "Pack-mind. We can hear each others thoughts; see each others memories when we're in wolf form."

I glared at Paul. "You didn't tell me that." Everyone laughed, except Paul, who looked at the ground sheepishly. "Does that mean everyone in this room has seen me naked?" I half yelled.

Quil walked up and put an arm around me. "Sure does, sweetheart." He winked and grinned at me until Paul smacked him hard upside the head. I laughed.

"We need to get Quil a girl." I stated, and everyone else snickered. "What?"

"Quil's already got a girl." Paul stated. "She's five." My jaw dropped in shock. "It's not as bad as you think, he imprinted on her when she was two. Remember when I said that when we imprint we are whatever the person needs, well right now, he's more like an uncle or older brother, but when she's older he'll be more."

"That's kind of fucked up. So what he won't get laid til she's legal? No wonder you're so sexually frustrated, Q." More laughter. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is why we're meant to be together." I grinned as he kissed my cheek.

Suddenly Sam's deep voice halted all the laughter. "It's time we get down to business. Now, Aylen, I'm sure Paul has informed you of the visitors we've had lately." I nodded. "We're on high alert around here. Since you are Paul's imprint it's important that you don't go anywhere alone like you did tonight. We've already had people following you."

"That's not creepy at all." I muttered. Makiya snickered.

"Anyways," Sam continued, "We need you to be smart about things. After talking to the Cullens' seer, it seems these vampires are coming after us, not them, and you girls are our biggest weakness." Leah huffed. "You know what I mean, Leah." She rolled her eyes. "So, Paul is going to start taking the dayshift, and staying at your house at night. We've already informed Sue of the arrangement."

"You're telling me that my aunt is okay with my…Paul staying over?" I wasn't sure what to call him. Sure we were soul mates, but we hadn't exactly had 'the talk' yet.

"She's fine. You're his imprint, she understands his need to stay there. Also, you, Quil and Makiya will be working the same shifts at the bait shop so that he can keep an eye on you there." I saw Makiya roll her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam nodded. "If this has been going on since Saturday, why are we just starting with all this now?"

"Until last night, the vampires haven't been close to our borders. They were brought to our attention while they were on the Cullens' land. Now, that they have come on our land, we need to start taking every precaution, we are still uncertain why they are here. We had wanted to keep you as far away from this as possible, Aylen, but now, it doesn't seem likely."

"Okay." It was all I could say. Paul wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. I yawned.

"Let's get you home." He said, huskily. I nodded. I gave Seth and Leah both a hug as we walked out the door. Sam and Emily only lived a couple blocks away, so we had walked there. Paul grabbed my hand.

"Are you going to hate me if I ask you more wolfy questions?" I asked.

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so hot? I noticed Seth and Leah are too."

"Our natural temperature is 108.9 degrees. Plus, even before I was a werewolf, I was hot." He said confidently. I playfully smacked his arm.

"We need to talk, about things." His brow furrowed in confusion at my quick change of subject. "I understand the whole imprinting thing, but we haven't really talked about where we stand."

"What's there to talk about? You're it for me. There will never be anyone else."

"I get it, but I'm a proper Southern girl, Paul. There's a certain question you need to ask, before things go any further."

"How much further can things go?" He raised his eyebrows. I glared at him.

"Well, I can tell you that won't happen again if you don't get your shit together." He stopped walking and frowned and pulled me close to him.

"Be my girlfriend?" I smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"Was that a question or an order?" I asked. He groaned. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"You know, I caught that back there. When I phased on the side of the road. You asked if I had eaten your boyfriend."

"Well, I knew you would be eventually. It's better than asking a wolf, did you eat my 'special friend'." He laughed, and God help me, but I loved his laugh. "By the way, if you ever let any of them see me naked again, I'll make sure you never see me naked again, got it?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding me. Babe, I can't help it. Sorry I think about you all the time, and that I can't get the image of you in the back of that car out of my mind." He smirked.

"You do realize that my little cousin had to see that." I said, referring to Seth.

He pursed his lips in an effort to not laugh. "I've ruined that kid."

"Just try to be careful, I really don't want Seth or Leah, or anyone else, to be privy to my sexual activities."

"Will there be more sexual activities?" His voice was low and seductive.

"If you're a good doggy, you get treats." I answered with a laugh as I let us both into my house. We quietly made our way upstairs. I grabbed my pj's, and headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He smirked.

"But the second I start taking off my clothes, things might happen, that I just don't feel comfortable doing in my aunt's house."

"Maybe we should stay at my house." He offered. He actually owned his own home. It had been passed down for several generations, and sadly his mother's passing of cancer a couple years ago left his father devastated. He ended up leaving La Push, settling down near San Antonio, TX. That left Paul, an only child, with the house. He did construction work to keep up on the bills.

"We could."

"Maybe you should move in to my house."

"Paul…I've only known you for a couple weeks. The only reason I'm even in La Push in the first place is because I broke up with my boyfriend. I'm not ready to make that big of a commitment."

He kissed my forehead. "I understand. Just know, when you're ready, I'm ready."

It was strange. In the three weeks I've known Paul, I felt a stronger connection to him than I ever had with Ryan. After I changed, I walked into my room to find a shirtless Paul lying in my bed. I cuddled up next to him, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

AN: I had a reviewer ask about the drama between Paul and Sam, I hope these past two chapters have explained that. But just to clarify, Sam didn't want Aylen involved with the werewolves and stuff at first, hoping to keep her safe by keeping her out of the loop. Now that the vampires have come onto La Push land, and she saw Paul in all his wolfy glory, they don't really have a choice but to involve her.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: A little flash forward with this chapter. Thanks to my two reviewers for last chapter. Both of you will be appearing in this story sometime. :) On a sad note, I don't know when I'll be able to post again, due to a death in the family. It might be a couple weeks, and I'm really sorry for that. I'm just not in the right mindset to write right now.

Warning for talk of lewd acts in a kitchen, on a motorcycle, in poor Seth's car, in the woods, and Sam and Emily's bed.

* * *

Chapter 8

I had officially been in La Push for three months. Sam wasn't joking when he upped me, Emily, Makiya, and Kim's security detail. None of us had any privacy. If I wasn't at work with Makiya and Quil, I was at Emily's, and that was only on the off chance Paul wasn't glued to my side. We went out to dinner one night, and the boy tried to follow me into the bathroom. It was ridiculous.

To make matters worse, the three vampires were still circling La Push, having yet to strike again, and eluding the boys. Paul's normally temperamental mood had gone from bad to worse. Anything could set him off. I was hoping the bonfire that night would calm him down, and help him relax. In addition to all the stress from the vampires, the boys' pack had two new young additions, Collin and Brady. They were thirteen. Seth had been the youngest to phase before at fifteen. Needless to say, this had everyone freaked out. They didn't want the young ones involved in any battles, but during the campfire, they would be the ones running patrol.

I had caved. After a few sexually frustrating days, I had decided to move in with Paul. Yes, I was one of _those_ girls. The ones who meet a guy, fall too fast, and within a month they are practically married. My mother, being the Southern Bell she was, about flipped at the prospect of me living with another guy so shortly after Ryan. I informed her that Paul was different using terms like soul mate and true love, things I never used to describe Ryan. She still wasn't convinced, and her, my father, and my two older brothers were planning a trip out to La Push very soon.

I was overly excited about the bonfire. I was sitting in Paul and mine's room with Kim, Jared sitting downstairs for 'protection', trying to pick out an outfit.

"I really want to wear something summer-ish." I informed her. It was pushing August, and it was one of those rare warm La Push nights.

"You know that dress you bought last weekend with me and Ki?" She asked referring to the hilarious shopping trip we had all dragged our respective boyfriends on to Port Angeles. We made it worth their while with a stop to Victoria's Secret.

"The white one?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah, wear that with those white and hemp wedges."

"Genius." I laughed as I placed the outfit on my bed. I had already made the decision to go commando that night, hoping an opportunity would present itself. Paul and I had gotten quite adventurous in our sexual endeavors. I caught slack from the guys frequently. I thought Jacob was going to kill us when he found out we had sex on his motorcycle. He made Paul clean it before he touched the thing again. It was so worth it though. And after one particularly embarrassing experience involving Seth and his car, everyone learned to lock their doors. As the thoughts replayed themselves over in my head, I couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim asked knowingly.

"Jacob's motorcycle." I grinned. She looked half disgusted, half amused.

"I swear, you and Paul make Emily, me, and Ki look bad." She sighed.

"Oh come on, Kim. I've heard about all the kinky shit you and Jared do. Pack-mind remember? You guys just don't get caught." I laughed when she blushed and her eyes hit the floor. "By the way, you totally owe Sam and Emily a new dining room table."

"You know about that?" She exclaimed.

"Honey, everyone knows about that. Emily's just too nice to actually say anything about it." If possible, she blushed even harder.

"Quit embarrassing my girl, Ay." I heard Jared yell. _Damn super hearing_. I thought.

"Quit eavesdropping." I yelled back. I could hear him chuckle.

"It's okay. We've all done it somewhere we weren't suppose to. Did you hear about Jake and Ki in Sam and Emily's bed?"

"Oh yeah. Sam was furious." She giggled. "Ki actually told me about that one."

"Me too." We both laughed. I had finally got done getting ready. All I needed now was for my handsome boyfriend to get home from patrol.

Finally he did, and with a quick shower he was read to go. Kim and Jared shuffled out first. I took the opportunity as it arose.

I slapped his ass, grabbing the rock hard muscle and squeezing hard. He turned to look at me, surprise and lust in his eyes. "I'm not wearing anything under this dress." I whispered and sashayed by him, glancing over my shoulder seductively. He was quick to catch up grabbing my arm and turning me around smashing his lips to mine passionately. I broke away. "Come on, we're going to be late to the party." I smiled biting my lower lip.

"You're killing me, you know that, right?" His eyes pleading to go back in the house.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." I said as I walked over to Jared's car and climbed in the backseat, giving him a peek at what exactly was, or wasn't, under my dress. He growled, then followed.

When we pulled up to the beach, Paul was staring at me like he could eat me like he had the entire ride there.

"Jared, baby, make sure you lock the car." Kim's joke brought us out of our staring contest. They were both standing outside, waiting for us. Jared laughed, doubled over, clutching his stomach.

We hurriedly got out, but instead of heading to the beach, Paul dragged me to the woods. He picked me up, slamming my back into the nearest tree. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep up an innocent façade.

"Somebody's in a hurry." I joked.

"Somebody's acting like a bitch in heat." Paul growled as he fumbled with the belt on his jeans.

"I just missed you." I leaned down, kissing his lips softly. He used one hand to wrap around my neck, pulling me closer. I moaned into his kiss.

"Is that what all this was about?" He asked as he pulled back.

"Oh yeah." I moaned as he began sucking and nipping my neck.

"I should be gone more often." He joked.

"Stay gone any longer and I'll fucking kill you." I said, as I tightened my legs around his waist grinding my hips against him. Apparently, that was all it took.

"Where have you guys been?" My little cousin gave me a knowing look, as Paul and I walked up to the bonfire, hand in hand, goofy smiles on both of our faces.

"Do you really want me to answer that question, Seth?" I asked with eyebrows raised. He physically shuddered, then grabbed at his pants pockets. I looked at him confused.

"Just wanted to make sure my car was locked." He said sarcastically. That earned him a smack upside the head from Paul, and a laugh from everyone else. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go get food, you want anything, babe?" Paul asked.

"A burger would be nice." I told him. "And you better not eat it on the way back," I yelled after him.

I walked over to where Makiya and Leah were standing. "You have a leaf in your hair." Leah told me as she picked it out laughing.

"That's what I get…" I trailed off smiling.

"Where's Embry, Leah?" I asked her. I found out through Paul that the two had been secretly hooking up. They only found out when Embry saw Leah naked after she phased back and his mind rushed with memories.

"I'm going to cut Paul's balls off." She growled.

"No don't do that." I pleaded. "I use those." I smirked.

"Whatever. Em is out checking on the young ones." I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you two were hooking up?" Makiya asked, looking at Leah in amazement.

"I didn't want anyone to know. We aren't exactly sure about all of it yet. And not only that, but Sam's pissed." Now, I liked Sam. Even after all of the awful stuff he did to Leah, he was a hard guy not to like. He treated me like a little sister, like the rest of the guys, but it made me furious that he would be upset about Leah and Embry dating.

"Asshole." I huffed. "He's got Emily now, why does he care?"

"He's jealous. I saw it in his thoughts. He also said some bull shit about how two pack members dating would throw off the packs dynamic." Leah sighed.

"Fuck a whole lotta that. He needs to get over himself. I should go over there and give him a piece of my mind. How dare he try to even deny you happiness not once but twice?"

"I don't think your going to have to." Makiya said. "By the glare he's sending you right now, I think he already knows." I turned around, and sure enough Sam was glaring daggers at me. I cocked an eyebrow and pursed my lips almost challenging him to say something. For once, I was actually grateful for werewolf hearing. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to Emily who was standing next to him.

"I don't care if he's the Alpha, hell I don't care if he's the fucking King of the World, Leah, you do what makes you happy." She gave me a small smile, and suddenly a hot arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

"You really pissed Sam off." Paul told me, somewhat amused.

"Good." I stated simply.

"He's probably going to make me run extra patrols."

"If he does that, I'll kill him in his sleep." I talked like I wasn't plotting the death of Sam, more like I was planning to run out to the mall.

"When did you get so violent?" Makiya asked.

"Hanging around wolves, you tend to get protective of your own." She nodded in understanding. I'm sure if it was Quil, her cousin, in the same situation as Leah, she'd be the same.

I looked down at Paul's empty plate and frowned. "Where's my burger?" My brows furrowed and my eyes formed into slits.

"I'm sorry." He offered with an innocent smile. I playfully smacked his arm and left them to go get my own burger.

I had gotten my food, when I felt a warm hand wrap around my elbow. I turned to see Sam, his deep brown eyes intense.

"Aylen." He said, almost father like.

"Sam." I returned with the same tone.

"Aylen, you know I never meant to hurt Leah." His eyes softened, filling with guilt.

"I don't care, Sam. You're a dick if you're even thinking about stopping what is going on with her and Embry. It's none of your business."

He was angry. "It is my business, Aylen. They are both members of my pack."

"Excuses, excuses. You're still in love with Leah, Sam. I don't even have to read your mind to see that. I get the whole imprinting thing, but don't let your jealous stupidity hurt the girl you claimed to love once." He was shaking in fury.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He growled.

"I think I do. And I think that's what pisses you off more than anything. Just stay out of it, Sam. You've hurt her enough."

"You will not talk to me like that." He said, his voice filled with authority. The grip he had on my arm tightened, practically shaking my whole body with his violent tremors.

"You're not my alpha, Sam. I'll talk to you however I damn well please. Now if you would so kindly get your head out of your ass and release my arm." But he didn't. He just stood there glaring at me.

"Listen here, child." He spat. "You will not walk onto my res and treat me with disrespect. I don't care whose imprint you are."

"And to think, I was beginning to like you. God, I'm so glad you're not with Leah anymore."

I turned to walk away, and I heard a scream coming from somewhere, before I knew it I was being knocked down, fur flying everywhere. I was lying facedown, someone warm was on top of me, but I could tell it wasn't Paul. The snarls and cries I could hear made me sick to my stomach.

* * *

PS: We all knew those wolf boys were freaks in the sack, right? Even shy timid Kim gets her some. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm back, kind of. Still trying to deal with everything. It's been a really hard week, but I'm hoping to get some good reviews from my lovely readers to cheer me up. :) I hope that the reviewers from last chapter enjoyed their preview. Now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam had attacked me. Well he tried to. Luckily Seth had been able to tackle me before he actually was able to sink his teeth into me. Unfortunately for Sam, he wasn't able to escape Paul and Leah's fury. It took Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Embry to separate the fighting werewolves. Sam was lucky he healed fast. He was battered and bloody, even in human form you could see where Paul had latched on to his neck and Leah his side. He had several broken bones and lost quite a bit of blood. They had to call one of the Cullens', a doctor named Carlisle, to come out and fix him up.

There was now a rift between Sam and the rest of the pack. I felt guilty for causing that rift. I knew better than to piss him off, but my stupid temper got in the way. I guess Paul and I are more alike than I thought. Sam hadn't phased since the attack two days ago. Jacob, his beta, had taken over all of his responsibilities. No one was willing to speak to Sam since the incident. Apparently, it wasn't the first time he had done something like this. The first time though, someone did get hurt, and poor Emily had the three large scars on her face to prove it.

Paul couldn't even hear his name without shaking. Neither could Leah. And to be honest no one could. The incident had scared them all. If Sam could go off on me like that, one of their fiery tempered, because all of us girls were, imprints could be next. No one knew what to do. And then another problem arose, the vampires they had been tracking for the past two and a half months were getting closer and closer, and they were certain an attack was eminent, especially if they could sense the disarray in the pack.

I was at home with Seth and Makiya. Seth had become fiercely protective of me. Like Paul, he rarely left my side. We were watching Paula Deen. Since no one was going over to Emily's, they came to Paul and mine's house. The guilt I felt was channeled into cooking, and I had become a Food Network addict. Paula Deen was my favorite. Her deep southern accent reminded me of home.

I heard Seth's stomach grumble at the sight of Paula's Chicken and Rice Casserole causing me and Makiya to laugh.

"Aylen, did you forget to feed the dog this morning?" She asked in a very motherly tone. I doubled over, nearly falling off the couch as Seth pouted.

"Damn, I knew I forgot something." I winked at him. "What will it be, little cuz? I have stuff to make jambalaya with smoked sausage and chicken." He was practically drooling. "It'll take about an hour." I got up and walked into the kitchen pulling out ten pounds of smoked sausage, and ten pounds of chicken breasts and twenty boxes of jambalaya mix. I secretly wondered how Emily did this everyday.

The pack's doggy senses must have been tingling, because about the time dinner was done, they were all in the house, gnawing at the bit. Kim had also joined us.

Paul walked over and put his arms around my waist as I stirred the gigantic pot. He placed a kiss on my temple. "Did you miss me?" His voice was low and husky. I bit my lip and nodded as I looked at him over my shoulder. "Dinner smells delicious, babe."

"Thanks." I grinned. "Dinner's done." I shouted. The boys all stood up, pushing their way to the kitchen. Paul grabbed the plates, and started to get himself some. I smacked his hand with a spoon. "Ladies first." I ordered. His bottom lip jutted out and he gave me puppy dog eyes that could rival Seth. I glared at him. "You know the rules, Masters. Now out." He grudgingly turned and got in line.

"Hey, no cutsies." I heard Quil shout.

"It's my house, dipshit." I heard Paul grumble.

"Quil, you've been hanging out with the five year old too much, buddy." Jacob laughed.

Kim, Makiya, Leah, and I all got our food first. It still astonished me how much the boys could eat. Twenty pounds of meat and twenty boxes of Zataran's and I had nothing to show for it in less than thirty minutes after it was done.

I was happy to see Leah and Embry sitting close together on the couch having a somewhat dirty conversation, if the red tint on Embry's cheeks gave anything away, when I walked in after Kim and I cleaned the kitchen after dinner. I sat down on Paul's lap and looked around at my friends. Jake was standing out on the back porch with Makiya, his arm around her waist, both looking out into the woods behind the house, obviously sharing a sweet moment. Kim and Jared were currently snuggled up on the couch watching some crappy reality show looking perfectly content. Seth was beside them, somewhat dozing off. Quil was in one of Paul's lazy boy's actually asleep. The two newest members had left and were out on patrol until their nine o'clock bedtime, where Leah and Embry would take over.

Paul wasn't watching the TV, he was watching me. I smiled at him. "Watcha thinking about?" He asked.

"How content everyone looks right now. Even after everything, they all look so happy."

"They are happy, babe. What reasons would they have not to be?" I sighed.

"The whole family's not here, Paul, and it's my fault. I just feel so guilty." Tears formed in my eyes. Paul's brows furrowed.

"Hey," He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "This is not your fault. Sam's the one who couldn't keep his shit in check. _He_ almost killed you. So don't feel guilty." He stated simply, but I could feel the trembling in his hands. I placed my forehead on his.

"Paul, I want to make things right, at least with Emily. I want her to know that she is welcome in our home anytime."

"Then call her, but stay away from Sam. He is unstable, and I really don't want you anywhere near him. And under no circumstances are you to enter their home. Understand?" I nodded with a frown. I hated when Paul treated me like a child.

The next morning I did call Emily, but she didn't answer. Her cell phone was off. That disturbed me for some reason. I asked the other girls about it, but they hadn't heard from her since the incident either. I went on about my day. Embry was over, hanging out, and hungry. _ When aren't werewolves hungry?_ I thought. I decided to whip up some sandwiches for him, Jake, and Quil, because I knew that Jake and Quil would be off patrol soon.

Embry ate them happily, but the two boys never showed up. It had me concerned, but I brushed it off until Embry shot up so fast he knocked one of the dining room chairs practically through the wall. His face twisted up like he smelled rotten eggs and he was shaking with fury, a fire in his eyes that looked down right deadly.

"Em?" I yelled. He didn't respond. His eyes were shifting back and forth. "Embry!?" I tried again. Still nothing. His shaking was getting worse, and suddenly, he pushed me back into the kitchen and phased right there in the dining room. He growled low and menacing. I started putting things together. _Oh God, oh god. Vampire._ I started to panic, unable to catch my breath. I heard a loud bang coming from the living room. It sounded like our front door had been broken into pieces. I screamed.

* * *

AN: Please don't hate me for leaving you with another cliffhanger. I promise to update ASAP. Reviews help me update sooner. :) PS, The Sam issue won't be dealt with for another couple chapters, in case you were wondering. And it's gonna be a big deal.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I just want to give a quick shout out to my top reviewers for this story. You guys make my day! This chapter is dedicated to the following people: Elohcin, taybaybay, EMCismylove, jblc77, vampwolfgreatness, and -jesssiex-. You guys are seriously awesome! You don't realize how much I appreciate your input! Now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 10

Embry howled so loud my ears were ringing. If that wasn't enough, there were equally loud howls coming from the backyard. Embry's head was low, growling menacingly at something I couldn't see, so I stood up. I could see it now, a tall blonde man, unnaturally beautiful, was preparing what looked like medical equipment in the living room. There was a midnight black wolf standing there watching him, and a boy who looked to be about seventeen, just as perfect as the first, helping him.

Embry turned to look at me, and gave out an awful whine. Something bad was going on. From the pale skin and Embry's reaction, I could guess that these two were vampires. Why they were setting up medical equipment at my house was still a mystery.

"We're frightening the girl." The young one stated as he looked at me.

"Sam, why don't you phase back and let her know what's going on?" That name made me flash back to the attack on the beach.

"Carlisle, I don't think Sam is the most appropriate one to tell her." The boy said, giving me a sympathetic look.

The black wolf huffed, looked at Embry, who shook his head, then walked out the noticeably broken front door. At this point I had been too scared to say anything, but seeing my door off its hinges made me furious.

"Who broke my door?" I yelled with furrowed brows. Embry once again looked at me with that 'this bitch is crazy' look in his eyes.

"Sam says he's sorry, he wasn't aware Jacob gave us permission to be here."

"And you are?" I asked as Embry backed up, blocking me in the kitchen even more.

"I'm Edward Cullen; this is my father, Carlisle." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. These were Jake and Makiya's friends.

"Why are you here? In my house? Isn't there some sort of treaty?" Embry whined again.

"We have permission to be here." Edward said with finality.

I just glared at him. _Thanks for the short answers, asshole._ I couldn't help but notice the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It was then I realized that this was the vampire that could read minds as I angrily called him every curse word I could think of in my head.

I didn't have much more time for thinking as I heard voices coming up the front walk. Embry still had me cornered in the kitchen, but I could see two large figures supporting another as they walked through the door. I felt an incredible pain in my heart when I noticed Paul, bruised and bleeding, and seemingly unconscious. They hadn't even taken the time to dress him. I rushed out from behind Embry before he could stop me.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I screamed at Jacob who held him up on one side, Seth the other. They laid him down on the couch, and I heard Carlisle mutter something about broken ribs and a broken jaw. He also had three long gashes down his side.

"I'm sorry, Aylen. Paul got ambushed on patrol. We got to him as quick as we could. We think one of them has the power to mask scents. We had no idea they were there." He looked down ashamed that he couldn't stop his brother from getting injured.

"Did you kill the motherfuckers?" I said lowly between gritted teeth.

"We tried, Ay. We got one, but the other got away." I broke down. Usually, I'm not one for crying, but at this point I couldn't help it. I thought I could handle the whole 'my boyfriend is a werewolf that fights vampires' thing, but I didn't know how to handle this.

I walked over and brushed Paul's hair off his face. Carlisle and Edward were done, and promptly left La Push grounds, Embry as their escort. I could already tell he was starting to heal. The gashes on his side were nothing but scars, his color was coming back, and he seemed to be breathing easier.

I just sat down on the floor by the couch, his hand in mine, ignoring everyone and everything around me except him.

"Paul," I whispered. "You can't do this to me, okay. You can't come home like this ever again or vampires won't be the only thing you have to worry about." I sighed. "Dr. Cullen said that you should be healed in a couple days, as long as you don't phase. So when you wake up, try not to kill Jacob for letting them come into the house. He was only trying to help."

"He's going to be fine, Aylen." Jacob come over and sat down by me.

I just nodded. "By the way Jake, if you ever EVER let vampires into my home again without my knowledge or permission, I will tear your balls off and shove them down your throat. Embry freaked out, and I thought we were under attack. And Sam was here. I guess you didn't tell him your brilliant plan either, because he broke my God damn door off."

He looked at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"You're the leader, Jake, until Sam gets his head out of his ass. It's time you started acting like it."

Paul started to stir and his eyes fluttered open. "You're awake."

He gave me a goofy grin. "Hey, baby. How _you_ doin'?

"Did Dr. Cullen give him pain meds?" I asked looking at Jake. He nodded, trying not to laugh. I looked at Paul. "You feeling alright, babe?"

"Never better." He answered through half closed eyes. He pulled my arm, yanking me on top of him. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. He pulled me tighter to him and gave me a sloppy kiss.

"I bet right now you could get him to agree with anything." Jacob said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey, babe." I said. I was going to take this opportunity. If anything could help me get over the fact that my boyfriend had just got mauled by a vampire, it was that he was really high. "Can we get a puppy?"

"_You can have whatever you lik_e…_yeah_" I couldn't help but laugh at my big burly boyfriend singing TI. He continued to hum.

"I didn't know you liked rap music, baby." I grinned.

"Love it." He slurred back. "Shhh…don't tell nobody. It's a secret." He sounded like a five year old. Jake let out a barking laugh.

"Not anymore, dude."

"What other secrets are you hiding, Paul Masters?" I asked him.

"Awww, shucks babe. Don't ask me that." He replied.

"Come on…you know you wanna tell me all your secrets." I couldn't help but feel a little guilty taking advantage of his situation.

He took a deep breath. "One time…I was over at Jake's and I saw Rachel and Rebecca changing…definitely a highlight of my childhood." He smirked. Jacob growled. "Don't worry bout it, man. They totally dug me too." Jacob's face looked disgusted at the fact that Paul had seen both his older sisters naked. "Oh, and one time I made out with Kim when I was really drunk at a party." My jaw dropped.

"You kissed Kim!" I huffed.

"Yeah, babe. It's not like I meant to, it just happened. It was before her and Jared got together. Way before I met you."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Not a soul."

"Oooo…Jared's gonna be pissed." I turned to glare at Jake.

"Okay, no more secrets. Next thing you know, he's going to tell me he had sex with Leah or something." I laughed.

"Well, we didn't have sex but…" I gawked.

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH MY COUSIN!"

"It's a small town, babe. People get around." He was wearing that stupid 'I'm really fucking high' face.

"That is so gross. And it's awesome, now me, Kim, and Leah have all made out with the same guy. That's just fucking great." I rolled my eyes and Jacob snickered.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Jacob. And Paul, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." He didn't even say anything, just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"You're the one who wanted to play this game, Aylen." Jacob gave me a knowing look. I scoffed. "And he did tell you that you could get a puppy." He grinned.

"Go home, Jacob." I pushed him out the door. "And tell Sam that I work tomorrow, and when I get back, my damn door had better be fixed."

* * *

AN: A little action, a little crackness. Haha. As always, my lovely readers, read this chapter then tell me what you think. Much love, Aubs.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm glad everyone liked Paul high. Personally, I like my werewolves a little out of it. Better for me to take advantage of them. ;) You all can thank jblc77 for this chapter getting out as soon as it is. They practically begged me for it. ;) As always read and review lovelies!

* * *

Chapter 11

I guess I didn't realize it before. My boyfriend is an ex-manwhore. Not that I'm Virgin Mary or anything, but seriously? Not that I could blame anyone for wanting a piece of him. He was the bad boy of La Push, and every girl has a secret bad boy fetish. So I let it all slide. He was with me now. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand.

For one, Paul had been seriously hurt four nights ago, and as I thought it over, I became less and less okay with that fact. Not that I was ever okay with it in the first place. I could handle the fact that he was a werewolf. I knew that he and the guys had been running patrols for the past three months. I was completely informed of the vampire threat. It just never seemed as real as it did that night. Not to mention I had never actually seen a vampire before. Dr. Cullen and Edward seemed perfectly nice, but something about them made me not want to trust them. Call it Quileute instinct.

Also, I'm really not the Susie Homemaker type. Cooking for the werewolves everyday was getting on my nerves. I honestly didn't know how Emily did it. I felt like I could never get anything done. I missed Emily. I truly did, and I couldn't get a hold of her. I tried to call her a few more times after Paul got hurt, but I was unable to catch her on her cell. I was hoping she would be at the meeting today.

Which brings me to Sam Uley. We were all informed shortly after 'the incident' that there would be a meeting held with the Tribal Council to determine Sam's fate as Alpha amongst the pack. Since he was seemingly unable to keep his emotions in check, many of the Tribal leaders seemed to believe he was no longer fit to be Alpha. Apparently, it wasn't his place anyways. Jacob Black was the true Alpha. It was complicated and messy, and I didn't understand it.

That would be how Paul and I, along with most of the pack, including Jake and Makiya, Embry and Leah, Jared and Kim, Seth, and Quil, ended up at the town hall in La Push. We were the second to last ones there, followed in by Jake and his father Billy. Paul had told me that there was a possibility that Sam would be forced to step down as Alpha and let Jake take over. It wasn't something that Jake wanted to do, but he would if he had to.

Old Quil stood up, Quil's grandfather, and looked around the room menacingly. "Let's start shall we?" The room grew eerily quiet. I looked around, noticing that Emily wasn't in her usual place beside Sam. In fact, she wasn't there at all. Sam was the picture of a broken man. He looked like he hadn't slept in days with bags under his eyes. His face was sullen and racked with remorse. "After much deliberation between myself and the other members of this council, we have decided that Sam Uley is to no longer be Alpha of this pack, as he cannot handle to title. Instead, Jacob Black will take his natural role as leader." There was a collective gasp amongst the crowd. Old Quil narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Mr. Uley, it's been long written that the number one rule of being a Quileute protector is that no pack member shall attack another pack mate's imprint. As punishment for your actions against Aylen Cooper, we order you to be excommunicated from La Push and all Quileute lands for a total of thirty days, therein which you are not to phase or have any contact with any member of this tribe." I looked at Paul who wore a smug grin. I couldn't help but feel guilty, once again. "Please, Mr. Uley," Old Quil continued, "Take this time to meditate. We are well aware that this isn't the first incident where you have lost control of your temper. Next time an incident such as this takes place, will be the last." Old Quil's words were close to threatening. "When you return, you will take your place under Jacob. You have until sundown to gather your things and leave La Push." Sam only nodded, not once meeting anyone's eyes and walked out the doors.

No one moved. We all just sat there in a stunned silence. Everyone had figured the council would react the way they had. No one expected Sam to go down without a fight. Not that it would have made much of a difference anyway, but the wrecked man that had just walked out the door wasn't the man they knew. And beyond his mistakes, they were still his brothers.

Jacob was the first to break the silence. "Shit." He muttered.

"Emily left him." Leah stated, almost sadly. I couldn't tell, but I'm sure everyone was giving her the same incredulous stare as I was. Emily couldn't leave Sam. They were imprinted. "She went back to Makah."

"But she can't." Quil cried.

"She did. I'm sure that she will forgive him, eventually, but she told my mother that what he did scared her…you know…flashbacks." Leah explained. I sat there and thought about the strength it must have taken for Emily to leave. The imprinting thing isn't one sided. Imprints feel the pull almost as much as the guys. It had to take an incredible force, be it fear or anger, to make Emily suffer through that pain voluntarily.

"This is insane." I muttered. Everyone just mumbled their agreements.

"He deserved his punishment." Paul said firmly. No one could argue with that. He did deserve his punishment, but it was hard to not feel sorry for the guy. He lost his girl, his title in the pack, and was being forced to leave his home for the next month.

"So what now?" Seth asked the question that was on everyone's minds. The boys and Leah all looked to Jake.

"I guess, Jared and Paul, go relieve Collin and Brady of their patrols, Quil and Seth after them, Leah and Embry, you'll relieve them, and I'll patrol by myself after that." Jake stated.

"You can't go out by yourself, Jacob." Leah stated.

"I'll be fine." Jacob sighed.

"I'll go with you, Jake." Seth volunteered. It wasn't surprising. Jacob was Seth's idol. He loved spending time with his pseudo-big brother.

"Whatever." Jake mumbled before he inhaled a deep breath and stood up into what could only be known as a 'leader stance'. "Listen guys, things aren't going to change around here just because Sam's gone. Now I'm not one to throw around Alpha commands, but I do expect some respect. Just do what we do, and there should be no problems. Got it?"

The boys and Leah all nodded their heads.

"Alright then, I'm starving, which of you lovely ladies is fixing lunch?" Jacob asked, looking directly at me. I narrowed my eyes and all but stomped my foot in defiance.

"I am not cooking for you guys everyday. I am no Emily." I huffed, finally taking a stand since they weren't all standing in my house staring at me with those stupid puppy dog eyes they were all so good at. Out here on neutral ground, I could get away with it.

"Come on, Ay." Seth pleaded.

"Why can't one of the other girls do it?" I whined.

"Kim can't cook worth a damn." Jared said, earning him a resounding smack from Kim. He immediately looked guilty. "Sorry, baby, but you know you can't." Kim's face grew red, but not in embarrassment. No, for the first time ever, I saw Kim pissed.

She was inharmoniously calm when she said, "I might not be able to cook, but you can't give yourself a blow job, can you? I suggest you think about the words that come out of your mouth before you speak." Everyone's mouths dropped in pure shock. Never had we thought anything like that would escape innocent Kim's mouth. Jared looked like he had just got sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. He went to say something, but Kim gave him 'the look' letting him know that it wasn't the time to speak.

"Well, Makiya would, but she's still staying at Quil's, and I doubt his parents would be okay with a bunch of wolves coming over to eat all their food." Jacob said, probably thinking he was giving Makiya an excuse. I didn't take it as such.

"That's okay. She can use my kitchen if she wants to cook." I offered looking at Makiya who was shaking her head no.

"Awesome!" Jacob said, clearly excited he would be getting food.

"No. Jacob Black, you cannot just volunteer me for these things. I never said I would. I can't cook for an entire pack." Ki glared at him, and he folded under her gaze looking like a kicked puppy.

"I have an idea." I said, with a hint a mischief in my voice. "Why not let the boys fend for themselves, while me, Leah, Kim, and Makiya run up to Port Angeles for lunch and a spa day?"

"That's a great idea." Ki said.

"I'm in. I don't have patrol until later." Leah stated.

"Me too." Kim was half way to her car, us three girls following before any of the boys could get a word in.

"What about protection?" Paul yelled across the parking lot.

"Umm…hello?" I said pointing at Leah. "Werewolf?"

"But, there's only one of her and three of you." I rolled my eyes, but stopped as I saw the two newest pack members walking towards Kim's SUV from the opposite direction of the rest of the pack as we climbed in. Me and the girls hadn't really gotten to know them yet, and they'd be perfect little tag alongs.

"Collin, Brady! Get in the car, don't ask questions." The two youngins did as they were told, hurriedly making their way over to us, despite protests from the entire group of guys.

"One wolf for each of us, we'll be fine. Bye boys!" Makiya shouted as Kim sped out of the town hall parking lot.

* * *

AN: Next chapter, Collin, Brady, and pedicures. Get excited. :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So awhile back, I said that the tenth reviewer for a certain chapter got to be in my story. Unfortunately, I only had two reviewers for that chapter. Lucky them, they are both going to be put in the chapter. So to Chloe and Sharnae, this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy, and trust that anything Collin and Brady say is not meant offensively. Remember, they are 14, and they hang out with a group of older guys all the time.

* * *

Chapter 12

Spa Day/Lunch with the girls, and Collin and Brady, was great. We all got facials, manis and pedis. When I say all, I mean all six of us. Collin and Brady were hard to convince, worried that the guys would make fun of them, but we just told them that real men liked to get pampered sometimes and that if our boyfriends made fun of them for it, we'd make sure they would be punished. Makiya even had to promise she would get Jake to make it an Alpha command if they got to be too harsh. We joked that being the Alpha's imprint had gone to her head.

I was relaxing in the pedicure chair with a built in massager, my feet soaking in the warm bubbly water, Collin and Brady on my sides. It was heaven. I decided to have a little girl talk with them. The other girls were off getting their facials. We had already had ours. I almost felt bad when I saw two of the women who were giving us pedicures grimace looking at the fairly unkempt boys. I wouldn't go within ten feet of their nasty toes.

"So, you boys have girlfriends?" I asked in that big sister kind of way, known to make fourteen year olds blush. Which they did.

"Yeah." Collin said sheepishly. Brady only nodded.

"And what are their names?"

"My girl's name is Sharnae." Brady answered.

"Is she pretty?" I asked. It was like pulling teeth trying to get them to talk to me.

At least that's what I thought. "Only like the prettiest girl in eighth grade." He answered.

"Yeah right, man. Chloe is ten times hotter than Sharnae." Collin argued.

"Chloe your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and she's smokin'. She's like already a C-cup." My jaw dropped. I just looked at him incredulously. I couldn't believe at fourteen that's what he was concerned with. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought so. One of the ladies giving us our pedicures gave him a similar look to mine.

"Yeah, and she's also a total butterface." Brady snapped back. I pursed my lips in an effort not to laugh, but my shaking shoulders gave me away.

"Well, at least she's not a prude like Sharnae." Collin was shaking, causing water to splash up onto the pedicurists face. It would have been hysterical if I didn't know that that meant he was close to phasing. I decided to step in.

"Boys, I bet both of your girls are gorgeous. It's obvious that you care for them a great deal." I said, trying to diffuse the situation all the while trying not to laugh. It was clear these boys spent way too much time with the pack. I could only imagine the arguments they got into over us. I tried to change the subject somewhat. "So when are you going to bring them by to meet us?" I wanted to meet the young guys' girlfriends. I think puppy love is adorable.

"Sam told us that we couldn't until we were at least sixteen. He doesn't want to get them involved in this whole world until they are older." Colin said sadly. I could tell he wanted to show off his girl. My eyes widened. I thought they were just girlfriends. I never considered that these young guys had imprinted already.

"Wait, their your…" They both nodded. "Oh." I said slowly. "You guys are so young."

"It just means that we don't have to spend our whole lives searching for the perfect girl. We've already found her." Brady said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"You're too cute." I smiled back. I thought though, it must be strange to know at fourteen exactly who you're going to spend the rest of your life with.

The girls made their way over to us, and by the end of the day we all looked very refreshed. Leah laughed at how her freshly painted nails would transfer to her wolf form. She'd be the only wolf with hot pink claws. I smiled. "All the better to slash your ass with, my dear." I joked.

"You know, I wondered how long it would take you to make a 'big bad wolf' reference." She laughed back. It was nice seeing her joking and mainly carefree. From what Paul had told me, until I got back in town, she was a 'bitter harpy'. Constantly ragging on the guys for any and everything. I hoped I had something to do with her change in attitude, but I had a feeling that Embry probably had a lot to do with it.

We arrived home to find our boyfriends hanging around outside the house like lost dogs. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever get sick of the dog puns. My house smelled like burnt toast meets burnt popcorn. It was disgusting. Needless to say, Collin and Brady didn't stick around. They both left, laughing no less.

"You guys can't honestly be that helpless." Leah said as she stepped out of the car. Yes, it was that bad that we could smell it from the driveway even without super werewolf senses.

"We burnt dinner." Embry pouted.

"Obviously." Makiya laughed.

"It's not funny. The house stinks. Whose idea was it to let the wolves loose in our house?" Paul asked me, clearly upset.

"If I would have known you guys were this hopeless, I would have just called Aunt Sue." I replied.

"We went over there first. She's at Charlie's." Jacob whined.

"Why didn't you guys order pizza or something?" Kim asked.

"We didn't think about that. Stupid Embry thought he could actually cook something." Jacob chided. I couldn't help but laugh. They all looked so defeated.

"So have you guys eaten anything?"

"No, we haven't, Aylen. Embry tried to fix fried chicken, and it was so black, we couldn't even bite into it. Then, Jacob decided to try and fix that jambalaya stuff, and ended up putting raw meat into it instead of cooked meat and Quil made him dump it out because he didn't want to get EColi." Jared practically growled.

"I'll order pizza. It will be here in twenty minutes." I said, shaking my head at their lack of culinary skills. _Men_.

One hour and twenty large pizzas later we were all sitting around with our respective boyfriends. It worked out quite nicely that they were all off patrol at the same time. Embry and Leah were cuddled on the love seat. He was playing with her hair as she was recounting the day to him. It was like he was hanging on every word. Makiya and Jake were both in Paul's lazy boy half asleep. Kim and Jared were completely out on the couch. Paul and I were in the kitchen cleaning up the huge mess the guys had left.

"So did you have fun today?" Paul asked me.

"I did. Did you know that both Collin and Brady have imprints?" He nodded. "That's crazy, right? I mean, for how young they are?"

"They both found their soul mate at fourteen. How many people can say that?" Paul noted.

"I just think it's so strange. I guess I shouldn't think anything's strange anymore, huh?"

"Probably not, babe." He laughed and kissed my temple. We finished up the dishes only to walk into the living and notice that the couples had taken all the comfy places in our living room.

"Look's like it's bed time." I grinned at him. Yeah, he knew exactly what I meant by that. We said goodnight to the two couples that were still somewhat awake and almost made it to the bedroom before a piercing howl ripped through the calmness of the night. Within seconds all four boys and Leah were up and preparing to walk out the door.

"No." I said. "You're not going." I knew what those howls meant. It meant that a vampire was either spotted or its trail was close or someone was in danger. I grabbed onto Paul's arm for dear life. I didn't want him to get hurt again. I refused to see him being dragged through the door again.

"Baby, I don't have a choice. I have to go." His voice was calm and soothing, but it didn't help one bit.

"No." I was damn near in hysterics. "You almost died less than a week ago. You can't go out there. Not now." I was trying my damnedest to drag him back into the house. He didn't budge.

"I'll be ok. Baby, I heal quick, remember? I'll be fine. And when I get back, I promise tomorrow we can go pick out that puppy, ok? I promise." He was pleading with me, and I was having a nervous breakdown. I just shook my head as Makiya and Kim pried me from him and practically dragged me into the house. Paul shot me one last look before he took off into the night.

I kept mumbling incoherent sentences throughout the night. I'm sure the girls thought I was crazy. It was three in the morning when I picked up the phone to call the only person who I knew would be able to help. But I hadn't talked to her in almost a week. The phone actually rang. It rang and rang until I heard a muffled, "Hello." I breathed a sigh of relief to hear Emily's voice.

"Em," I sobbed. "Paul…hurt…gone." Were the words I managed to get out.

"WHAT?!" Came her shocked voice on the other end. "Paul's dead?"

"No." I tried to get my self together to form more coherent phrases. "He g-g-got hurt. H-he's fine now, but I'm scared-d. He j-j-just left. Seth h-h-howled, and they left."

"You called me at three in the morning because you're scared?" Emily snarled. It took me a minute to even process her cold response.

"You're the only one that could help." I finally said.

"That is not my life anymore, Aylen. Don't call again." And she hung up. I was so shocked, that for a moment, I forgot why I called her in the first place.

* * *

AN: Preview for next chapter: Drunk Aylen, comforting Seth, and some Led Zeppelin. Sad to say, there's probably only about three chapters left in this story, but keep on reviewing if you want them quick. ;) Love, Aubs


	13. Chapter 13

AN: One more chapter left, then an epilogue. I know some of you are disappointed, but I have good news. I am currently in the middle of writing an Embry story. I'm actually pretty thrilled with it and I should have it posted with in the next week or two. I've already decided that the title is going to be _Poppa Was a Rolling Stone_. So keep an eye out for it. I'm also working on a soundtrack of sorts to this story. I will probably post it with the next chapter. Now, on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 13

The one person I had thought would be of some assistance in this situation had basically told me to 'fuck off'. My boyfriend, after being mauled four days before hand, had gone and put himself in danger once again. Kim and Makiya were both sleeping. And I was sitting by myself in mine and Paul's bed, running over every horrible scenario I could imagine.

Scenario one, Paul didn't come back at all. Scenario two, Paul came back, injured once again, and I had to watch as he took his last breath. Scenario three, no one came back and the vampires came here and killed us all. I knew I had to do something to make myself stop thinking. Luckily, Paul kept an emergency bottle of whiskey in the kitchen, in the cabinet over the fridge. He thought I didn't know about it, but he's really terrible at hiding things.

So me and my old friend Jack sat down at the kitchen table, and I poured myself shot after shot until I couldn't feel anything but the burn as the warm liquid slid down my throat. I lost count after ten. I decided then would be a good time to blast some Led Zeppelin and have myself a little party. So I stumbled over to my stereo, cranked it up as loud as it could go, and started dancing/falling around the living room. I felt like I didn't have a care in the world.

"Paul's gonna be pissed." A deep voice said from the doorway of the living room. I couldn't help but jump and let out a little screech. "Shut up, you're gonna wake the girls." Seth hushed.

I giggled. "Sethie-poo, if anything was going to wake the girls, it would be Jimmy Paige's badass guitar rifts…" I started singing along and playing the air guitar. "I've been dazed and confused for so long it ain't true…wanted a boyfriend…never bargained for a wolf…lots of people crying…few of them know…that Paul Masters has lots of fur…" I giggled again at my made up lyrics to the song, and how they didn't rhyme at all or really make sense. I was standing on my coffee table serenading my underage cousin. I had a feeling I'd regret my actions in the morning.

"Dammit, Aylen, what did you do to yourself?" His serious tone changed my mood in an instance.

"I don't know, maybe it was the fact that my boyfriend just ran out of the house in the middle of the night to fight off a god damn vampire, even though only four days ago he was drug through my door bloody and broken. Or maybe it's that fact that when I called Emily, she basically told me to fuck off. I think I deserve a couple of fucking drinks." I was yelling by the time I had gotten through my rant.

"Emily said that?" His face fell from angry and disappointed to concerned and sympathetic, and I found myself calming down as well. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah. She did." I sniffled. "She said that this wasn't her life, and she didn't want me to call her ever again." I exaggerated a little. I was drunk.

"Come here, Ay." Seth motioned for me to come to where he was sitting on the couch. I plopped down sloppily beside him and he wrapped me in his arms. "Listen, imprinting works both ways. I'm sure you of all people know that. You've felt the pull to Paul, and you know how hard it is to stay away from him." I just nodded. "Emily's hurting right now. She's away from Sam. I'm sure she'll come around, but right now you can't hold anything she says against her." I cried. I knew he was right, but dammit, I was worried, and Emily was supposed to be the one that helped us through all of that.

My thoughts changed when I realized that Seth was there. He wasn't out there with the others. I blamed it on the alcohol that I hadn't put the two thoughts together before. "Seth, what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I've been put on 'imprint duty'." He said, and he didn't sound too happy about it.

"Why?" I was confused. Though I'm glad I had one less person to worry about, I didn't understand why Jacob had sent Seth back to watch us.

"Jacob tends to be over-protective of me. He says that he wants me here because he trusts me to protect you guys, but I think he wants me here because he doesn't want me fighting." He sounded a little pissed that he wasn't out there fighting with the rest of the guys and Leah.

"What about Collin and Brady?" I asked, worried about my two little spa buddies.

"Jacob doesn't want them out patrolling right now. He told us that after you left. He's always had a problem with Sam letting them go out there. Says they're too young." I had to agree. Those boys were too young to be putting their lives on the line, as was my sixteen year old cousin.

"It's probably better that way, huh?" I asked. Seth rolled his eyes. Obviously thinking that the tree of them would rather be fighting.

"Not really."

I took a deep breath, preparing to ask the question that I didn't really want an answer to. "Seth, what's going on?"

"Paul told me not to tell you." He winced, expecting my reaction to be a bad one. I told myself that it was probably for the best that I didn't know. I was curious, but if I knew how dangerous what ever it was they were doing really was, I'd just make myself sick with worry.

"Okay." I let the alcohol take its affect and shut my eyes, leaning against Seth. Within minutes I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, a warm arm wrapped around my waist. Paul's familiar scent invaded my senses. I turned in the embrace smiling as I saw him, looking like hibernating bear with a pillow covering his face and the blankets pulled up all the way to his neck. I lifted the pillow and placed a kiss on his forehead. He began to stir, so I placed another kiss on the tip of his nose. He still hadn't woken up completely, so I placed a long lingering kiss on his lips. When I pulled back, his eyes fluttered open. "You smell like flowers and whiskey." His deep voice grumbled out. I loved the way his voice sounded when he first woke up in the morning, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words.

"What? No 'good morning baby' or 'how'd you sleep'?" I asked playfully.

He smirked. "Good morning, baby. How'd you sleep?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like shit. My boyfriend was off fighting vampires all night." I told him honestly. Even after I had passed out on Seth's lap, I still had tossed and turned all night. It was hard to sleep in an empty bed, which Seth had carried me to.

"We got 'em." He said. My eyes widened with excitement. "Jared got the one that could cover up scents, and after that they were all pretty easy to find. We got them all. It's over." I kissed him full on the lips, practically jamming my tongue down his throat in my excitement. This meant no more double patrols, no more nights wondering if he was going to come home, and best of all no more security detail. I pulled away leaving us both panting. "Shit if I would have known you were gonna react like that, I would've told you when I got home." He winked.

"Did you ever find out why they were here in the first place?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Awhile back, some crazy chic had it out for Makiya and Bella Swan, I guess now it's Bella Cullen, anyways, she had it out for them. She brought this entire army of newborn vampires, the craziest kind, to fight us and the Cullens'. And I guess a couple of them got away, and we didn't know it. They came back for revenge." I just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Oh." I finally got out. I figured it would take me awhile to let all of that settle in. In the mean time, I needed a tall glass of water and some aspirin. My hangover headache was starting to take over my brain.

A few hours later, when I was feeling better, everyone came over. Seth, Quil, Leah, Embry, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Makiya, Collin, and Brady filled mine and Paul's backyard. We had decided to grill out for lunch. The boys wanted to prove that they weren't entirely useless when it came to food.

We were all sitting around a large picnic table Paul and I had costume made for occasions like this when Jacob tapped on his glass with his fork in a very formal manner. "I'd like to make a toast. To our ladies. We know we worry you, and we know that most of the time we're jackasses. So thank you. Without you, we would have never been able to keep La Push safe. You ladies make us better, and for that we are all grateful." The boys all nodded in agreement as we raised our glasses. "Now, dig in."

The rest of the meal went well. The atmosphere was lighter than it had been in months. Everyone was joking around and having a good time. Quil and Seth got into a fight over the last chicken breast and Jacob smacked them both upside the head. Paul and Jared were arguing over what type of engine Jared should put in the car he was rebuilding. Leah and Embry were making googly eyes at each other. Me, Kim, And Makiya were talking about another shopping trip, which got Jacob, Jared and Paul's attention, hoping for another show at Victoria's Secret. Collin and Brady were talking about their girls. Overall, things were perfect.

And at that moment I started to feel just a tad bit of guilt again. Things were great. The threat was over. We were all gathered as a family, but Sam and Emily weren't there. And without them, the get together didn't seem complete. I should have hated Sam. I should have never wanted to see him again after the shit he pulled, but I couldn't help it. And I probably had every right to be upset with Emily after her coldness, but I wasn't. I just wished they were there. Paul noticed my change in demeanor.

"Stop thinking about them. They'll be back." He said. I just looked at him. It amazed me that he knew exactly what I was thinking most of the time.

"Just doesn't seem complete, does it?" I asked him.

"Trust me; it'll all turn out fine." He smiled my favorite smile and I couldn't help but return it with one of my own.

* * *

AN: Preview for next chapter: Sam, Emily, and Aylen's parents and brothers come for a visit. As always R&R, lovelies. :)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Well, this is it. The last chapter before the Epilogue, which will be posted by within the next couple days.

* * *

Chapter 14

Sam's month was up. Everything was getting back to normal. Paul had started working an actual full time job. I was still working at the bait shop, and going to school which had started a couple weeks after the vampire threat was over. I was coming home from class one day when I saw him. He looked deathly ill, like he hadn't eaten a thing or slept at all during his month away. He was struggling to make it up the steps to his house. I knew Paul had told me at one point to stay away from him, but I just couldn't. He looked so broken, and I wanted to fix him.

I watched as he stopped on the second step from the top and sat down. He put his face, which was sunken in, in his hands. His shoulders started to shake. I sat in my car in awe, watching this man, who I used to be one of the strongest people I knew, cry. I got out of my car and ran to the steps. I didn't think twice about wrapping my arms around his torso and leaning my head onto his shoulder. He seemed shocked by my touch, but turned so his head was on my shoulder. And I sat there and let him cry.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again. I was sure he was sorry for more than almost attacking me. He was sorry for causing Emily pain. He was sorry for causing the pack to suffer, because he wasn't there. He was sorry for letting everyone down.

I just shushed him, rubbing his back. "It's okay, Sam. It's okay. I forgive you."

He sat up straight and held me at arms length. "How could you? I could have killed you." He looked at me incredulously through blood shot eyes, face streaked with tears.

"You didn't. And I know that deep down, you didn't mean to. I pushed you, and I'm sorry for that."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault." And he pulled me into an embrace. We sat there for a long time, just holding each other and healing. Eventually we let go and I stood up and brushed my pants off.

"You look like you haven't eaten in a month. Come over tonight. I'm making enchiladas." I gave him a warm smile, hoping it conveyed that I wasn't asking him out of pity.

"Nah, that's okay." He looked down ashamed.

"Samuel Uley, you will come to dinner tonight. That's an order." I yelled in a version of my own 'alpha voice'. I've been told it's a little scary.

"They don't want me there." He whispered brokenly.

I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "They're your brothers, Sam. And they've missed you. And if you don't come and eat something, I'll get Paul and Seth to drag you there." I threatened. He chuckled a bit. "Good, I'll see you at seven sharp." I looked at his tattered clothes. "And for God's sake, put on something that doesn't look like someone ran over it with a lawn mower." He rolled his eyes and I left.

I called Leah on my way home. I had come up with a plan. "Okay, this is your mission. Use force if necessary. You are to go to Makah, kidnap Emily, and have her dressed to impress at my house at seven o'clock sharp. If you accept your mission say yes." She had busted up laughing, and finally said yes through what I could only assume were tears. I hung up, and called Paul.

"Hey, baby." I used my sweetest 'I want something' voice that he knew all too well.

"What now?" He grumbled.

"I'm making enchiladas for dinner tonight." I said, buttering him up. I could here him moan in delight. My enchiladas were awesome. "And Sam's coming."

"WHAT?!" He yelled so loud I almost dropped the phone. "No, I told you, I don't trust him around you."

"You also said that everything would work out. He's your brother Paul, and I know you want to see him." He mumbled something unintelligible. I couldn't help it as a soft chuckle escaped my mouth. "What was that, baby?"

"Fine." He growled.

"That's what I thought. Call the boys; tell them dinner is at seven."

Kim, Makiya, and I had been running around the house since four. It's not as easy as it looks to make enchiladas for ten werewolves and four women. I had also made some rice and beans. I was pulling the last of the meal out of the oven at five till seven. Most of the boys were already there, chomping at the bit, except Seth. He was too busy playing with mine and Paul's new puppy, a Great Dane/Rottweiler mix named Angus, after Angus Young, the ACDC legend. He was a rowdy dog, and all of the guys loved to play with him.

"Hey, Aylen." I heard a soft voice say. I turned around to see a heartbreakingly sick looking Emily. She had tears in her sunken eyes. Like Sam, she looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in a month. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. I took a deep breath and pulled the crying girl into my arms for a long hug.

"It's okay." I kept repeating as she cried on my shoulder. I had serious déjà vu.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She said taking a step back.

"I understand. Look, why don't you go out back and have a seat at the picnic table." She nodded, wiping her eyes. I heard her gasp and Sam's deep voice. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but Emily hadn't run back in yet, so I figured my plan was working.

Kim, Makiya, and I had set up the backyard with white Christmas lights and candles and flowers everywhere. I had banked on Sam showing up early, eager to see his brothers. And I filled him in on the fact that Leah was on her way with Emily. I showed him the backyard and told him that he had some groveling to do. He just smiled and said a quick thanks and waited there until she walked out. The guys had moved the picnic table to the side yard, which was hidden from the back by a privacy fence, and I set up a blanket and some throw pillows. It was all very romantic.

Seth helped me take the food out to the picnic table and we all dug in. Jacob, Paul, Leah, and Jared looked like they were concentrating very hard on something. I shot my boyfriend a confused look, and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" I used a look I had gotten from my mother, the 'you're in big trouble, mister' look. It seemed to work. He looked like a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Paul." I chastised while shaking my head, but I knew if I had super hearing I would probably be eavesdropping too. "So, what's going on?"

"Sam's telling her how much he's missed her. Emily's saying she missed him too." He paused. "And now's the time I wish I couldn't hear them." He looked rather disgusted, which I could only assume meant that things were going really well. I gave him my thousand watt smile.

"Just call me Suzie Matchmaker."

A week later, things were pretty much back to normal. Emily and Sam were back together. She had taken up to cooking for the boys again, thank God, but now I had a new problem to worry about. My parents and my two older brothers were on their way out to La Push for a visit. I was a nervous wreck about them meeting Paul. My older brothers were big guys, not as big as Paul and the gang, but still, they could be very intimidating and very overprotective of their little sister.

I heard Leah's car pull up to the house. She had gone and picked them up from Port Angeles, because I had to work at the bait shop. I took a deep breath and looked at Paul. Instead of wearing his usual cut-offs and no shirt, he was wearing dark jeans, and a nice navy blue polo. He looked very handsome. I heard them walk up to the door, and before they could knock, I opened it.

"Momma!" I yelled as I was pulled into a hug by my beautiful mother. If she was 25 years younger, we could be twins.

"Oh, baby, look at you. You look beautiful." I rolled my eyes. She always said that. Next was my father.

"Hi, Daddy." I said. Yes, even at almost twenty one, I still called my father daddy. And I had a feeling I always would.

"How you doin', pumpkin?" He asked.

"Fine, come in. Where's Kanen and Kota?" I asked, looking around for my brothers. They were usually hard to miss.

"They got sucked into playing video games by Seth." Leah huffed as they all took a seat in the living room. I noticed poor Paul was still standing beside me, fidgeting a little bit. I grabbed his hand.

"Oh. Momma, Daddy, this is Paul, my boyfriend." I smiled up at him as we stood in front of my parents. He offered his free hand to my father, who took it in a firm shake. My father gave him a once over.

"It's nice to meet you." Paul said.

"So you're the boy that's got my daughter calling me talking about love at first sight and the like?" My mother asked. Paul shifted nervously. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I hope so, ma'am." He said. I could have 'aww'd'. But I didn't.

We sat around, Paul getting to know my parents, and my parents getting to know him, with Leah chiming in a quip every now and then. The atmosphere was relaxed. I was completely happy that they seemed to get along so well. Then Dumb and Dumber had to come ruin our good time.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little sister." I heard. I cringed. I knew that voice, that voice meant trouble.

"Looks like." Another voice followed.

"I'll tell, ya, Kanen, it's been awhile. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Ya know, Kota, I think I am." Before I had time to respond, I was being lifted by someone from behind the couch and thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hands found my sides, and I was being tickled to the point I couldn't breathe.

"Put me down." I screamed. "Paul, help me." I pleaded. He did nothing of the such. Just gave me an 'I'm sorry, but I'm really not' look and tried to stifle his laughter. It didn't work as I could see his shoulders shake. "You jackasses! Put me down!" The tickling finally stopped and I was returned to the floor. Once both feet hit the ground, I swiftly kicked which ever body was in front of me, my foot colliding with Kanen's shin.

"Bitch." He yelled.

"Kanen, watch your mouth." My mother yelled through laughter. I stuck my tongue out at both of my brothers who were now standing directly in front of me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the two idiots. "I hate you guys." They both walked over and wrapped me in a group hug.

"We love you too, little sister." Kota said grinning from ear to ear.

I introduced them both to Paul, and after giving him the third degree, they decided that they liked him. It didn't surprise me that they did. The three of them had a lot in common. They loved cars, music, and me. My parents and Leah had left to go back to Aunt Sue's, which is where they were staying. My brothers had decided that they were staying with us.

"So, what's fun to do in La Push?" Kanen asked. He was the oldest, almost twenty-five, but he still acted like a teenager. Kota was twenty three.

"Not much, man." Paul answered. His face lit up with an idea. "You know, I haven't gotten the chance to take your sister cliff diving yet." The boys all had the same mischievous smile on their face. I groaned. Yeah, Paul was going to fit right in with my family.

* * *

AN: Epilogue: A couple years into the future. And a drunken best man speech. R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This is the end of Thank God for Cheaters. I've had so much fun writing this story and am so glad that so many of you enjoyed it. I just wanna thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Now...on with the show. 3

* * *

Epilogue

"Making their first public appearance as husband and wife, everyone put your hands together for the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Paul Masters." The DJ called out, signaling Paul and I to run out into the banquet hall. He gave me an excited grin and squeezed my hand as he led me to the middle of the dance floor of our wedding reception.

Three years to the day that we first met, Paul and I were now married. He asked me on the twenty-first birthday, but I had told him that I wanted to wait until I had graduated college before I got married. I did graduate with a bachelor's degree in business. And just recently, Paul, Jacob, Jared, and I opened up a small garage with a convenience store attached to it. I ran the business side of things, they kept up everything else.

It worked out well for us, seeing how Makiya and Kim were both home nursing their babies. Yeah, about two months after the vampire threat was taken care of, Kim found she was pregnant. She and Jared had a shotgun wedding soon after. It was still beautiful though. And little Michael Paul Anderson was born six short months after. Paul was honored to have the kid named after him, especially since him and Jared had been best friends since birth.

Makiya and Jacob got married a year after Jared and Kim. She came back from their honeymoon knocked up. Little Sarah Isabella Black. Named after Jacob's mother and Bella Cullen. She was adorable. I considered both children my niece and nephew, but Paul and I had had a talk. And right now, Angus was a big enough responsibility for the both of us.

And Emily and Sam were currently on their second kid. She would have been a bridesmaid in my wedding, if not for the fact that at any moment she could pop out the second Uley. The first, Levi Samuel Uley, was born only two weeks before little Mikey.

Paul pulled me close as the music we chose for our first dance began to play.

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
If the mountains should crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me._

_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more._

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, then kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too." I said back, tears shone in my eyes.

"Today was pretty perfect."

"Pretty perfect?" I mocked outrage.

He chuckled lightly. "More than perfect. Best day of my life."

"Agreed." I sighed and rested my head on his chest.__

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.  
But my love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.  
Inspiration's what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.

"At this time the happy couple welcomes their wedding party to the dance floor." The DJ announced. The song was a long one, and neither Paul nor I wanted to spend the entire time with people looking at us.

I watched as the four happy couples that made up our wedding party sashayed out to the floor. Leah and Embry were dancing around gracefully. I smiled at them. Embry was going to ask Leah to marry him next weekend. Makiya and Jake were standing in one spot, swaying back and forth, her head resting on his chest. I knew Jake didn't want to risk moving, he was a terrible dancer. Sam and Emily were dancing in small circles. Being as big as she was, they couldn't do much else. Jared was acting crazy, playing the air guitar during the rifts. Kim was looking furious. I had a feeling Jared had been hitting the open bar before we got there.

"So, you happy baby?" Paul asked me.

I just grinned from ear to ear. "Happier than you will ever know."__

And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness....I'm glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
If the mountains should crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me.

The dance ended and Paul and I found our seats at the head of the banquet hall. It was time for the maid of honor/best man toasts. I heard Kim groan as Jared stood up, swaying just a bit. Yeah, he had definitely hit the open bar. I wondered just how much he had to drink to be as far gone as he was. It took a lot to get the boys drunk.

"You know, I've known Paul since I was born. Our mom's were best friends, our dad's were best friends, and now we're best friends, no more like brothers. I can tell you some really, and I mean really, embarrassing stories about him, but I won't. But really, Aylen, you wanna know, find me later." He said with a wink. I just shook my head in amusement. "Anyway, I'll never forget the first time I met Aylen. Same time Paul did, actually. Her and Leah got busted stealing a whole fifth of Jack Daniels, which they drank, from Paul. And he was pissed." The crowd started laughing. "Next thing you know, they're standing toe to toe. He walked away, she ate sand. It was love at first sight." I put my head in my hands. I hadn't exactly told my parents the exact circumstances of our meeting. "Regardless of how they met though, these two kids are crazy about each other. And I could think of no one better for my brother than Aylen. Actually, I think I like her more than my brother. She can cook." He said with a wink to the crowd which caused more laughter. "Congrats you guys. I love you both. Hell, I even named my first born after you." He walked over and gave us both a hug then went to sit down by Kim.

Next up was Leah's speech. She was my maid of honor. As she stood up, I could already see the tears forming in her eyes. "My father and my mother were married for almost thirty years, so I'd like to think that he knew what he was talking about when it came to love." She took a deep breath. "He told me once, that love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle. Even though Paul and I fight like cats and dogs on any given day, I want you both to know I love you very much, and I know that in fifty years, when we are looking back on this moment, you two will be miracle. Congratulations, you guys. Paul, you better take care of her or I will kick your ass." Leah said with a smirk. Her speech was so heartfelt; I could feel myself tearing up.

After Paul and I shoved cake in each other's faces, we spent the rest of the night dancing up a storm. The next day we were heading off to the Atlantis in the Bahamas, courtesy of my very well off grandparents. In the mean time, we were going back to our home.

We were standing outside the front door, looking at each other. "Are you ready, Mrs. Masters?" Paul asked me.

"Of course. Are you ready, Mr. Masters?" He smirked as he picked me up and carried me over the threshold, officially starting our new lives.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I hope you loved it. Just to let you know, the song used as Paul and Aylen's wedding song is 'Thank You' by Led Zeppelin. Now, I have some excellent news! I will be posting the first chapter to Poppa Was a Rolling Stone tonight. I might not update it as quickly as I updated this one, but make sure you check it out. It's an Embry story and is in no way related to this story and TROUBLE. Again, I can't thank you guys enough for being so awesome!

Much love,

Aubrey ;)


End file.
